Hope is For Fools
by overlycaffeinated.highschooler
Summary: Hope Potter knew that she wasn't just a normal girl. So when she was told she was a witch, it wasn't a big surprise. You wanna know what was? Knowing that every one in your world knows who you are, but you don't know any of them. But between quidditch and classes, there's never enough time to worry about that. Fem! Harry. Cover art belongs to artist. BOOK 1 DONE, BOOK 2 STARTED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic I've written, and I really liked it so I decided to share. I have no one but me editing/writing this so I'm not sure how good it is/going to be but please, no flames, though constructive criticism is allowed . Also updates may be spotty for the first few week because I currently don't have the use of my own laptop, but I do plan to update every weekend, probably on Sunday. Please enjoy the story and review! Thanks guys!**

Chapter 1-

Hope Potter hated her name. Who would want to be named after something like that? It was like being named 'Love' or 'Peace'. Not to mention all the jokes about her name. Or at least, the ones that would have been said if there was anyone to say them to her.

Because unlike many kids her age, Hope Potter wasn't one to be around many people. Her cousin had made sure that no one wanted to be friends with strange, orphan Hope Potter. Not that Hope minded. She much rather be left to her own devices, perhaps with her sketchpad or her book.

And if there was one place Hope could always be sure she was never bothered, it was the Surrey Zoo.

So that's where the young girl sat, in front of the empty boa constrictor exhibit, a book in one hand, and her wand tucked behind her ear, very much like a pencil, poking into her dark red hair.

Her hair was always a matter of dismay to her guardians. Petunia and Vernon Dursley wanted everything to always be normal. And that was exactly what Hope wasn't. The Dursley's often got calls home from the school, exclaiming about how their niece managed to change her hair color to pink or blue in the middle of maths, much to the teacher's confusion.

That was one of Hope's favorite things to do, however. Hope wasn't one to follow rules or respect authority, making her once again, abnormal.

But the thing that made the Dursley's hate her the most, the thing that made her most abnormal, had to be the fact that Hope Potter was a witch.

The Weasley family never really went on family outings. It was way to hard to get seven children organized and out of the house. Even with Bill and Charlie gone, when it came to controlling the twins, it was impossible to be in public. Which is why Ron Weasley found it so strange to be at a zoo in the surrey, especially the day before the he and his siblings would be off to school. But he wasn't one to complain. Most certainly not when he got to be free of his brothers pranks for a day.

The youngest Weasley boy stopped short in front of an empty glass display, his eyes caught on a small girl seated on a bench in front of it. Her sharp, green eyes were focused on a leather bound book sitting on her folded up knees. But Ron's eyes were caught instead on the wand tucked behind her ear. A witch, he thought, in the surrey. What a coincidence. Shaking his head, Ron caught back up with his family and continued walking.

Ron's brother Fred also caught his eye on the same girl, but for an entirely different reason. Fred wasn't one to be attracted to girls. He had never found interest in one, much unlike his twin who had his eyes set on their best friend, Angelina Johnson. But this girl was different. Her dark red hair fell in waves that Fred was sure Ginny would die for, ending just above her shoulder blades. She had a slightly sickly figure, one that suggested she didn't have enough to eat on a daily basis, but she wasn't to slim either. She had on a emerald green shirt that complimented her eyes almost perfectly, causing them to sparkle in the midday August sun.

"Can I help you?" the girl said, her voice slightly irritated. Fred hadn't even realized that he was walking forward towards her.

"Um… I… um… what are you… reading?" Fred asked, at a loss for words.

Hope hated being interrupted from her book, especially at a good part like the one she was currently on. "And you care because?" she asked, not even holding back on her usual sarcasm.

"Just… um… just wondering," the boy responded. He looked older than Hope, maybe by a few years, and had a lighter orange hair, very different than Hope's own.

"Alright then, if that's all I would very much enjoy getting back to my book," Hope intoned.

"Oh, um, alright," Fred said, silently cursing himself for his lack of words.

George Weasley laughed as his twin came back to their family, his face red. "Real smooth, Freddie. Real smooth."

Hope tried not to let the faint red blush reach her cheeks. Se didn't even know why it was there. The boy was only slightly cute, for pete's sake, not that Hope would ever admit to thinking that. She didn't even know him and would probably never see him again in her life. So, heaving a sigh, he turned back to her book on Ancient Magical History and blocked out the other sounds around her.

X

Hours later, Hope climbed back through the window that led to her small room at number four privet drive. In all honesty, the room was only given to her because Vernon and Petunia didn't want Hope snooping around in the business of the random letters (not that that did much seeing as Hope would be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow). Either way, Hope now had the room to herself.

Hope landed lightly on her feet, wincing slightly as the wooden flooring squeaked. It was well past midnight now, and if Hope woke the Dursleys, the chances that they would actually drive her to King's Cross tomorrow would be slim to none.

She moved quietly across the room, slipping her bag off her shoulders and placing it into one of the compartments in her trunk. She let her hair out of the ponytail that it had slowly made it's way into through the day, and changed it into a short bob so it wouldn't tangle while she slept.

Reaching to the paper on her desk, she crossed off the last day on her hand made calendar. She couldn't help but let the slight giddy feeling rise up in her stomach at the thought of Hogwarts. She had emptied many books from her vaults at Gringotts on the castle. The idea that she was going to a school, without her cousin, where she would learn magic was _amazing_. Not to mention that her parents also went to the school.

She had also gotten many books on her parents and had read them multiple times, intent on knowing as much about her ast as she could. They were in almost every book on modern history, as was she. That was one thing she _wasn't_ excited for. If the books were anything to go by, almost everyone knew who she was, but she didn't know anything about them.

Needless to say, Hope didn't get much sleep that night, her thoughts clouded by magical castles and mystery boys.

X

On second thought, it would have probably been smart to ask Hagrid _how_ to get onto the platform. But Hope was never one to think ahead like that. She was more of an act-then-think kind of person.

She knew something had to be off when the Dursleys all too happily dropped her off at the station, but she passed it off as excitement of getting rid of her.

"Those pricks," Hope muttered. They had to have known that she wouldn't be able to find the platform.

And that's how Fred Weasley found the same girl sitting on yet another bench on his way to platform 9 ¾.

"Percy, you first," his mum said, and his prickly older brother went importantly through the barrier.

"George, you next!"

"I'm not George," His twin said, feigning a look of hurt, "I'm Fred! Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother.

"Sorry Fred," Mrs. Weasley said, and Fred had to hide his laugh.

"Only joking," George said, "I am George." With one last look at his twin, George ran towards the barrier. Fred hung back a second, casting a glance towards the mysterious red head.

"Fred, c'mon," Mrs. Weasley said. The girl caught his eye and smirked. "Fred!"

Breaking eye contact, Fred ran through the barrier, silently wishing he had the nerve to talk to the girl.

"Excuse me," Hope said, standing up and making her way towards the familiar family. "Can you tell me how to… um…"

"Get onto the platform," Ron supplied, recognizing the girl as the one he saw yesterday. At least he could talk to her better than his brother.

"Not to worry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said kindly. "All you have to do is walk straight through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. Don't stop, and don't be worried that you might crash. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on now, before Ron."

Hope nodded, surprised by the mother like tone the woman used. "Thank you," Hope said, turning her cart around and setting up to run at the wall. It looked fairly solid, but Hope was prepared to believe anything since she was told she was a witch.

Taking a deep breath, Hope ran towards the barrier, internally tensing on instinct. But her muscles relaxed as she came to a stop amid a barrier filled with students. If she thought the regular platforms were a sight, this was even more so.

Parents clad in both muggle and magical clothes were everywhere as were kids Hope's age and older. Deciding to move out of the way for when the other boy came through, Hope made her way towards the scarlet train and opened a door where she started to push her trunk onto the train.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice said. Hope turned and found the same boy, Fred was his name, and an identical looking boy behind him.

"So you can actually form coherent sentences, then?" Hope said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The identical boy, George, tried to smother a chuckle.

"I'll have you know, I am very good at forming sentences" Fred said, throwing a hand over his heart and feigning a look of hurt.

"If I remember clearly, 'um' seemed to be your favorite word last time we met," Hope said, quirking an eyebrow.

"I think you may want to stop while you're ahead, Freddie," George said, hiding his laughter. His brother adopted a look that clearly said traitor.

"Do you need help, mouthy?" Fred said, obviously giving up on the eleven year old.

"Mouthy? That's a new one," Hope said, but she allowed the twins to help push her trunk into an empty compartment. Hope pushed her red bangs out of her sweaty face, debating whether she wanted to get rid of them or not.

"What's that?" Fred asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Blimey," George said, "Are you-"

"She is!" Fred continued. "Aren't you," he said, turning his attention back to Hope.

"What?" Hope said, dreading their answer.

" _Hope Potter!_ " both boys said at the same time.

Internally sighing, Hope quirked a single eyebrow and said, "So?"

The twins gawked at her, but Hope just rolled her eyes, entered the compartment and shut the door behind her. She knew this was going to happen, but she was hoping she could put off being stared at for at least a bit.

Scowling, Hope sat down on one of the benches and cast a glance out the window, just to find the twins walking towards their mother.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose," Mrs. Weasley said, reaching towards Ron's face.

The boy in question jerked away, already tired of being babied by his mother.

" _Mum_!" He protested when his mother grabbed him, "Geroff!"

"Aaaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose?" said one of the twins (even though he's lived with them for 11 years, he could still not tell them apart).

"Shut up," Ron grumbled.

"Where's Percy?"

"He's coming now," George said. Unlike Ron, Hope for some reason was able to pick out who was Fred and who was George without a problem.

An older red head boy came towards the family, his chest puffed out. Hope resisted the urge to laugh at how ridiculous he looked.

"Can't stay long mother. I'm up front with the prefects."

"Oh, are you a _prefect_ Percy?" George asked, a look of fake surprise coming over his face. "You should've said something."

"Hang on," Fred said, "I think I remember him saying something. Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh shut up," Percy said, and Hope got the distinct impression that Fred and George greatly enjoyed his reaction.

"How come Percy get's new robes anyways?" Fred asked.

"Because he's a _prefect_ ," his mother said proudly. "All right, dear. Have a good erm- send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy fondly on the cheek and watched as he made his way towards the train.

"Now you two," Mrs. Weasley continued, turning a glare onto the twins. "You better behave yourselves this year. If I get one more owl saying that you've- you've blown up a toilet or something-"

"Blown up a toilette? We've never blown up a toilet!"

"Great idea though, thanks mum!" Hope hid her sniggers. She was going to get along well with the two twins, she could just tell.

"It's _not funny!_ " Mrs. Weasley said, exasperated. "And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," Ron said again, turning red.

"Hey mum, guess what?" George started. "Guess who we saw on the train?" Hope scowled, guessing as to what was coming next. "You know that red headed girl we saw on the platform? Know who she is?"

"Who?" said an unfamiliar voice, probably belonging to the only girl Weasley of the bunch.

" _Hope Potter_!" George said, sounding excited. All heads turned towards her and Hope scowled, leaning back in her seat.

"Blimey, she doesn't look happy," George said, while Fred sent his brother an annoyed look.

"Oh, mum, can I go se her?" the youngest girl whined. "Oh please!"

"You've already seen her, Ginny, and the poor girl isn't something for you to goggle at!"

"D'you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

"I forbid you to ask her, George. No, don't you dare. The poor girls already gone through enough as it is. No wonder she was all alone at the station."

A whistle sounded, blocking the rest of the families conversation from Hope's ears. When she looked back out again, the family was gone, probably to their own compartments.

Ron Weasley's greatest fear about going to Hogwarts was that no one would like him. Percy had all of his Prefect friends and Fred and George had Lee, Alicia, Angelina, and the rest of the year, but the youngest Weasley just knew everyone would compare him to his brothers and not like him.

Similarly, Hope had the same fear that, since she was famous, that would be the only reason people liked her. But when Ron came to her compartment, she perked up, having already met the red head.

"D'you mind? Everywhere else is full," Ron said, gesturing to the bench across from Hope.

"Not at all," Hope said. Looking happy Ron took a seat and stowed his trunk up above.

"Alright there, Hope?" came a voice from the doorway. Fred Weasley was standing there, twin at his side.

"Are you this nice to every girl you meet, Weasley?" Hope asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Only the pretty ones," Fred said, with a wink, and Hope could feel the blush rising.

"Lee's got a giant spider up the train, Ron," George said, addressing his younger brother. "You good here?"

"Fine," Ron mumbled, his face paling.

"Then we're off," Fred said, tipping an imaginary hat. "Madame." Hope rolled her eyes as she watched the two boys go before turning her attention back to Ron.

"Are they always like this?" Hope asked.

"Normally worse," Ron grumbled. "Though Fred normally isn't this keen on a girl." Hope's flush worsened.

The two sat in silence or a minute before, unable to control himself, Ron blurted out, "Are you really Hope Potter?"

"Yes," Hope said, quirking an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not," Ron said quickly. "It's just… well... Fred and George could have been lying."

"Mmhmm," Hope said, obviously not believing the cover story. Deciding to drop the topic, Hope said, "Are you excited for Hogwarts?"

"Oh… yes," Ron said, composing himself. "Bill and Charlie always told me stories about it when I was younger, they've already graduated, and then Percy and Fred and George went and always told me about it. Now I get to go."

"Are all your family wizards?" Hope asked, interested in Ron as much as he was interested in her.

"I think so," Ron said, looking thoughtful. "I think mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we've never met him. I heard you were raised by muggles. What's that like?"

"Well," Hope began, a dark look flashing over her face, "they made me do all the chores, kept me under the stairs, and barely fed me. Oh, and my cousin pretty much beat me up every day."

If the bruises on Hope were anything to go by, he was fairly successful. "I'm sorry," Ron said, at a loss of how to comfort her.

"I've come to terms with it a while ago," Hope said. "I kind of like to think of it as a Cinderella story. And, it made me very fast."

"What's a Cinderella?" Ron asked.

"Nevermind," Hope said, momentarily forgetting that he was a wizard. "Just remind me to show you some muggle movies every once and awhile. Anyway, what's it like growing up with siblings?"

"Well, it's a lot to live up to," Ron admitted. "Bill was head boy and Charlie was quidditch captain. Now they've both graduated and have job. Percy's a prefect and pretty much top of his class. Fred and George pretty much goof off all the time, but they still get good grades, and everyone thinks their pranks are hilarious. And, not to mention, they still get fairly good marks. Everyone expects me to be as good as them, but if I am, it's no big deal, because they did it first!"

"Well then," Hope said, leaning back in her seat, "I guess we'll just have to figure out a way to top them."

Ron's face lit up at the use of 'we'. "Yeah, I guess we will."

And so, the two first years spent the train ride talking about all the adventures they were going to have with quidditch and classes and everything in between. And they both let out silent sighs of relief because both of them had found a friend in each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Chapter 2-

"Sorry," a tearful boy said, standing in the doorway of the compartment, "but have you seen a toad?"

Hope glanced at Ron who shook his head. "Sorry, no."

The boy let out a small groan. "I've lost him! Gran's going to kill me!"

"Did you have him in your compartment?" Hope asked. The boy nodded. "Well then he can't have gone far. I mean, we're in an inclosed space so he's probably still here. Don't worry, he'll show up."

"Thanks," the boy said. He shut the door lightly behind him, probably to go search some more.

"Don't know why he's so upset," Ron said. "If I brought a toad, I'd lose it as fast as I can. Granted, I brought scabbers so I can't talk."

"You didn't see his grandmother," Hope said, recalling the stern looking women from the platform. "I wouldn't want to disappoint her, lest I lose my head." Ron laughed, looking slightly ashamed that he jumped to conclusions with the boy.

"Who's Scabers," Hope asked, recalling the name Ron had briefly mentioned.

"My rat," Ron said, a look of distaste coming over his face. He pulled out a gray blob that looked to be fast asleep. Either that, or dead, but Hope wasn't about to mention that. And she didn't have to because Ron soon followed up with, "He could've died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look." He rummaged through his bag and pulled out an old looking wand.

"Unicorn hair is nearly poking out. It's Charlie's old one. Mum and dad couldn't afford to buy me a new one…" Ron trailed off, obviously a bit embarrassed.

"I really like old stuff," Hope said. "I used to have all of Dudley's old stuff before I found out I was a witch. And then I actually got a few of my parent's old things when I went to gringotts. See?" She held up her hand where a leather bracelet lay, a small metal piece on it with a small silver piece wrapped around it like a snake. "It was my dad's and this," she pulled a small silver chain out of her t-shirt, "was my mums." On the chain was a green glass piece, molded into a flower. "It's a Lily," Hope explained. "I also have a bunch of old books from them, some pictures, and this ring," she showed him a small rung with a ruby red stone in the middle. It was the ring that represented the Potter family heir.

"That's really cool," Ron said appreciatively. He was happy Hope wasn't turned off by his second hand equipment.

"Anyways," Hope said, "you were going to show me that spell?"

"Yeah," Ron said, looking excited and clearing his throat.

He raised his wand just as the compartment door slid open yet again.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." The speaker was a young girl, looking to be about Hope and Ron's age. Her hair was extremely bushy and very brown, and her front teeth were rather large. She was already in her Hogwarts robes, and she had a bookish aura around her, much like Hope.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron said, obviously annoyed. Hope shot him a look.

"He already came by," Hope said, more kindly. "Have you still not found it?"

"No," Neville moaned.

"Are you doing magic?" Hermione asked, distracted. "Let's see it then."

"Er- all right," Ron said while Hope gestured for the two to sit down.

" _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

 _turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He waved his wand in a sporadic motion and Hope held back her laughter so she didn't upset her friend.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked when Scabbers stayed fast asleep. "Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself, just for practice, and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all of our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it's enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said this all in what seemed like one breath. It reminded Hope distinctly of her when she was upset or excited.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said, obviously taken aback by the girl.

"Hope," Hope said, and when Hermione seemed to be waiting for her to finish, she added, "Potter."

"Are you really?" Hermione said, and Neville's eyes seemed to widen also. "I've read all about you of course- I got a few books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"I've only read one of those," Hope admitted.

"I'd have found out everything if it were me," Hermione said.

Feeling slightly annoyed, Hope said, "I did read _Dark Wizards and their Downfall, Heroes of the Twentieth Century,_ and _Famous Young People_."

Hermione looked taken aback,obviously not expecting Hope to be one to read. "Well, um, do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two better get changed, you know, I expect we'll be arriving soon."

And with that, she left, Neville on her heals.

"Whatever house I'm in I hope she's not," Ron grumbld. "Stupid spell- Fred gave it to me."

"Oh then it's definitely fake," Hope said, silently appreciating the older Weasley's idea. "What houses are your brother's in?"

"Gryffindor," Ron said. "Mum and dad were in it too, and so is all the family I can think about. I can't imagine what it would be like not to be in it. Though I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. What house do you want to be in?"

"I'm not sure," Hope admitted. "Gryffindor sounds cool, but I'm technically related to Salazar Slytherin so I don't think being in Slytherin would be awful. I'd prefer Gryffindor, though."

"You're… related to Slytherin?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

"Do you have a problem with that," Hope asked, her eyes turning slowly darker, reflecting her mood.

"Of course not," Ron said. "That's really cool. I wish I was related to a founder."

The two sat in silence for a bit, Hope calming herself, and Ron looking slightly ashamed. "Did you… um… change your eye color?"

"Yeah," Hope said, deciding to let Ron's comment about her ancestors go. "I'm a metamorphmagus." To demonstrate, Hope changed her hair into an black and her eyes into a hazel, very similar to the pictures she had seen of her father, before going back to her natural dark red and green eyes.

"Wicked," Ron said, eyes wide. Ron decided to request different combinations and Hope had fun changing her hair, eyes, and sometimes facial features.

The compartment door slid open again, right as Hope changed her hair into a short brown bob and silver eyes. But it wasn't Hermione or Neville this time A pale boy with the same pale hair entered, and Hope immediately recognized him as the boy from Madame Malkins.

Hope pushed her glasses farther up her nose and said, "Can we help you?"

"Is it true?" Malfoy said. "They're saying up and down the train that Hope Potter is in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" Malfoy said, turning to Hope who screwed her face up and turned her hair back to normal.

"And if it was?" Hope said, already getting the idea that Malfoy wasn't someone she wanted to interact with.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," Malfoy said, gesturing to the two hulks of people that looked like bodyguards. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Hope raised an eyebrow. Kind of funny that the boy's name meant Dragon when he looked extremely harmless.

Ron tried to hide his snort with a cough, but Malfoy turned towards him anyway. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. My father told me that all the Weasley children have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Hope and said, "You'll soon find that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out a hand to the metamorphmagus.

"Oh, you're right," Hope said, "you did help me. Now I know a perfect example of who to stay away from." She turned towards Ron. "What do you think? Pale hair, overly cocky, and actually a whimp under it all? Best stay away."

Ron burst out laughing, and Hope couldn't help but let a smug smile take over her face at the sight of Malfoy. A pale flush was rising over his cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Malfoy said, his voice overly calm. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as you parents. They didn't know what was good for them wither. You keep hanging out with riff raff like the Weasleys and Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Ron stood up angrily, but Hope remained seated, plastering a lazy look on her face. "At least I won't have a family that paid their way out of prison."

Malfoy flushed even deeper. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it and walked out of the cabin, but not before Goyle screamed like a little girl as Scabbers bit his finger. Hope and Ron were roaring with laughter by the time they were left alone in the compartment.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron choked out amidst rolls of laughter.

"Why thank you," Hope said, taking a fake bow. Ron reached down and picked up Scabbers.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said, a hint of worry reaching his voice. The compartment slid open, and a head of red hair poked in.

"Have you been fighting, Ron," Percy Weasley said, a look of disapproval passing his face.

"We haven't," Ron argued. "It was Scabbers!"

"Percy?" Hope guessed. Ron nodded.

"And you are?" Percy said, looking disapproving.

"Hope Potter," Hope said. Percy looked taken aback, but didn't say anything.

"Well...um… you better change. We'll be there soon." With that, Percy left, still looking disgruntled.

Hope made Ron get out first and drew the blinds of the compartment so she could change. Being the self conscious eleven year old she was, she put on a pair of thick, black tights under her skirt, which she later was very happy about, since the platform they got off on was icy cold in the Scotland wind.

"It's freezing out here!" Ron said, sticking close to Hope.

"You baby," Hope said. "At least you have pants."

Ron had taken one look at Hope's outfit and knew she must of hated it.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All righ' there, Hope?" Hope found Hagrid's familiar face in the crowd and smiled.

"All right," Hope answered as Ron gaped. Hope reached out and pushed Ron's jaw closed and Ron swatted her hand away.

"C'mon, follow me! Firs' years over here! Any mor' firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years, follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling the first years followed after the half giant. Hope felt her feat go out from underneath her and had to grab onto Ron's robe in order not to fall. If Ron minded, he didn't mention anything.

"Ye'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid said to the herd of eleven year olds. "Righ' round the bend here."

Hope had to keep herself from squealing. "Ron! Ron look! It' so beautiful! And the architecture! It's so intricate!"

"Take a breath, woman," Ron joked. Hope didn't even respond, just gawked at the beautiful castle.

Ron and Hope found themselves stuck in a boat with Neville and Hermione, since Ron had to wait to get on the boat until Hope was done staring at the castle. Hope had never been a good swimmer, and she never had the opportunity to learn, so traveling over the lake was a very scary experience for the young girl, especially when she saw something lurking in the depths.

Hope gladly got out of the boat once they made their way across the lake, taking Ron's outstretched hand to pull herself up.

"Such a gentleman," Hope joked, poking the boy in the side. "Must run in the family."

Hagrid brought them all up a sloping hill to large oak doors and raised a giant hand to knock three times.

The door were pulled open to reveal a stern looking women. Hope's first thought was that it was someone she would have to avoid when sneaking out at night (which she definitely planned to do. When else was she going to explore the castle?).

Professor McGonagall led the first years into a chamber where she left them to their thoughts.

"Fred said that there's a test," Ron said worriedly. "And George said that it hurts."

"Fred and George are liars," Hope said, trying to calm Ron's nerves. Truthfully, she was just as scared, if not more. But she would never admit that. "It's not going to hurt, at least it won't if _Hogwarts, A History_ isn't lying."

When Professor McGonagall finally came back, Hope was bouncing on the heels of her feet like she always did when she was nervous. She wanted to run. She always wanted to run. When she was stressed, upset, or just plain pissed. The look on Petunia's face when she came back smelling disgusting and full of sweat was always worth it.

McGonagall led them into the great hall, where all of the students were sitting, staring at the first years. Hope, who hated being stared at, instinctively shrunk down. Fred winked at her when they passed the Gryffindor table, and Hope shrunk down more, silently cursing herself for blushing.

"I hate you," Hope muttered, causing Fred to chuckle.

The first years formed a small mob around a three legged stool with an old hat sitting on it. Hope stood expectantly, already knowing what was going to happen next.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can top them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The sorting hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart._

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause. "It's a lot cooler in person than in a book," Hope whispered to Ron, who had a look of betrayal across his face.

"You knew about the hat?" he asked.

"Of course," Hope replied. "I read a couple of books on Hogwarts before I came here."

"And you didn't think to mention that?" Ron asked.

"I told you it wasn't going to hurt," Hope defended, laughing as Ron scowled.

"Abbott, Hannah!" McGonagall called. Hope watched as a blond girl with pigtails went up and got sorted into Hufflepuff.

Hope turned her attention away from the sorting to look around the hall. The ceiling showed a navy blue sky dotted with silver stars. It looked so beautiful that all Hope wanted to do was go sit under the sky and sketch it.

Ron elbowed her in the side, saying "Hermione's up." Hope looked back just in time to see the hat fall over Hermione's eyes. It took a few moments but it finally called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron groaned and Hope looked surprised. She was betting on the girl to be in Ravenclaw.

"Greengrass, Daphne," was called and the same blond haired girl Hope saw at the station went up, sitting softly onto the stool. The hat sat on her head for a fairly long time before calling out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Ron leaned over to Hope and whispered, "She doesn't look like a Slytherin."

"Neither do I," Hope replied. "Though I'm actually related to him." Hope had to concede that Ron did have a point, though. All of the Slytherins sitting at the table had similar characteristic of troll like evilness to them.

Draco Malfoy went immediately to Slytherin, much to (no one's) surprise. He swaggered over to where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting and Hope had the urge to punch that smug little look off of his face.

"Moon" went next, and Hope blanched when she realized that not many people were left.

"Nott"..., "Parkinson"..., "Patil"..., and then an identical looking girl named Parvati went up and was sorted into Gryffindor. The P's were being called already. Hope felt a familiar lurch in her stomach, something that she hated. She was never scared. Scared wasn't in her vocabulary. But as soon as Sally-Anne Perks was sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall called, "Potter, Hope!"

Ron whispered, "Good Luck", and Hope smiled at him before making her way up to the chair amidst whispers of, "Did she say Potter?" "The Hope Potter?" "Merlin, she looks so small." "Definitely not what I was expecting." Hope tried (and failed) to block it all out, and the last thing she saw was hundreds of faces craning to look at here before the hat blocked everything from view.

"Curious," said a small voice that sounded like it was coming from her head. "Very curious." Hope wanted to ask what was curious, but wasn't sure how to talk to a voice in her head. "I'm not a voice," it said again. "I'm the sorting hat."

"Oh, that makes it loads better," Hope grumbled in her head, and thought she heard a small chuckle in response.

"Definitely has a nice wit," the hat said. "Much like your mother there. And smart, too. Both of your parents were like that."

Hope felt herself scowl. She didn't like being compared to her parents, this much she had learned in the few months that she was a part of the wizarding world.

"Plenty of courage," the hat muttered. "You could fit into Gryffindor, definitely. But ambitious and witty, traits that would mean well for Slytherin. You have the brains or Ravenclaw, the loyalty of Hufflepuff. Well, Miss Potter, very curious."

"Nice to know I have a variety of traits," Hope thought. "I do like to tell people that."

"Where shall I put you," the hat mused. "Any preferences, Miss Potter?"

"I like to think of myself as a grey area," Hope thought. "All I really want is to be with my friends. I don't suppose Gryffindor would be bad."

"Well then, Miss Potter, I will probably get grief from your grandfather about this. Do come visit me at some point, will you? Your neutrality is very refreshing. Good Luck, Miss Potter." As though a switch was turned, the voice went away, instead shouting to the school as a large, "GRYFFINDOR!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- All rights to Harry Potter go to JK Rowling.**

 **Hope is For Fools chapter 3-**

Feeling pleased, Hope hopped off the stool and placed the hat down, grinning at the cheers that were ensuing from the table on the far left.

Percy got up and shook her hand, much to Hope's dismay. People were patting her on the back and cheering louder than they did for anyone else. George and Fred Weasley were yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Hope was relieved to finally be able to sit down, choosing the only open seat with another seat next to it, opting to save that one for Ron. Unfortunately, that meant that Hermione Granger was across from her, and was staring at her like she was some unknown species.

Hope quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly, and, blushing furiously, Hermione turned her attention back to the head table. Hope followed suit, getting a good look at it for the first time. Hope caught Hagrid's eye and smiled at him while he gave her a wink and thumbs up. Comically, next to the half giant was a tiny dwarf of a man with white hair. Moving down the table, Hope spotted a man with long silver hair and a long silver beard. She recognized him immediately as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster from the Chocolate Frog card. Teachers lined the rest of the table, but Hope's eyes snagged on one, a man with greasy black hair and a long, hooked nose. He seemed to be staring at her, with a mixture of hatred and regret on his face. Hope caught his glare and matched it with one of her own, not sure why this man looked at her the way he did but unwilling to let him just hate her. Eventually he broke his gaze and left Hope with a feeling of anger.

"Weasley, Ron!" Hope looked excitedly back at the stool to find Ron walking shakily up to it.

"Come on, Ron," Hope found herself mumbling under her breath.

In only a few seconds, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hope cheered loudly as her friend came over and took a seat next to her.

"Well done, Ron! Excellent," Percy Weasley said, patting his younger brother on the back.

"See," Hope whispered, "that wasn't so bad, was it?" The look of pure joy on Ron's face was answer enough, and Hope was sure her face was mirroring it.

Ron wrapped up the Gryffindors for that year, making the count between boys practically even. During the course of the dinner, Hope learned that Parvati Patil had a twin sister, Padma, who was sorted into Ravenclaw, which was very unusual for siblings. Neville Longbottom lived with his grandmother, and Hope felt like she recognized his last name, but couldn't place her finger on it. Dean Thomas was very tall, taller than Ron, and never knew his father so wasn't sure of his blood status, where as Seamus Finnigan was a half blood, with a magical mother and a muggle father.

"Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out," Seamus finished, making the other first years laugh.

"What about you, Neville?" Ron asked.

"Well, my grans a witch, but the entire family thought I was all Muggle for ages." Neville's round face was full of joy, almost like he had believed them and was excited that it wasn't true. "My Great-Uncle Algie used to try to catch me off guard, doing things like pushing me out into the road or hanging me upside down. He kept trying to get some sort of magic out of me, and got a good deal of grief about it from my Great Aunt Hue."

"With good reason," Lavender Brown, a very pretty brown haired girl said. She looked like one of those popular girls from Hope's old school, the ones she liked to scandalize by changing her hairs and eyes to outrageous colors. "That sounds awful."

"I never got hurt, though," Neville reasoned. "Anyway, he didn't a reaction out of me until I turned eight. Great Uncle Algie and Great Aunt Hue had come over for dinner, and he was hanging me out of the upstairs window by my ankles when my Aunt Enid offered him a meringue and he accidently let go! Everyone came running outside, and my Great Aunt Hue was furious, but I bounced! I bounced all the way down into the garden and into the road. Everyone was really happy and Gran was so pleased that she bought me Trevor. What about you Lavender. Have any good stories?"

Next to Hope, Percy Weasley was engaging Hermione Granger in a conversation about classes.

"I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn! I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult."

Hermione stopped to take a breath, and Hope seized the opportunity to say, "What's your favorite subject, Percy?"

"Oh," Percy said, caught off guard. "I do enjoy Arithmancy, but that's an elective you can't take until third year."

"Is it like maths?" Hope asked. "Like, adding one number to another or finding angles and the such," Hope explained when she saw the confused look on Percy's face.

"Oh no," Percy said. "That sounds dreadful. It's more like magical properties of numbers and how these can lead to the development of new spells and the sort."

"Is it difficult?" Hermione said after taking a sufficient breath. "Transfiguration I mean."

"It is," Percy agreed. "But you'll be starting small. Just matches into needles and the sort."

"What are you looking forward to, Hope?" Hermione asked, startling Hope.

"Oh, um, I very much enjoy History," Hope replied.

Hermione made a face. "I've never much liked that. But I suppose that it helps if you're a part of it."

Hope glared at her, annoyed that she found a way to work her parents into it. She turned away from the conversation and opted to instead look up at the head table where Professor Quirrell, the man she had met at the Leaky Cauldron, talking to the black haired man.

"Who is that?" Hope asked to no one in particular.

"Who's who?" came the familiar voice of Fred Weasley. She hadn't even realized she had been sitting near the boy, more focused on the classes and her fellow year mates than anything else.

"The man talking to Professor Quirrell," Hope answered. "I have a weird feeling that he despises my guts."

"Wouldn't be surprising," Fred replied. "That's Professor Snape. I'm pretty sure he hates everyone if you're not in Slytherin. And he has a special place in his dark, dark heart for any Gryffindor."

"If his heart is anything like his grease ball hair, I'm not sure I want a place in it," Hope muttered, scowling. Fred laughed, causing Hope to brighten slightly.

"So, what's Hogwarts like?" the younger girl asked.

"Brilliant," Fred replied. "Not the classes, of course. I've never been one for academics. But quidditch is wicked, as are the people here."

"Are you on the quidditch team, then?" Hope asked.

"Beater," Fred supplied. "George is the other. But if we don't get a seeker this year, we may not have a team." Fred trailed off, obviously dreading the idea. As much as he would never admit it, he really did care about quidditch. Most people thought that all he and George wanted to do was pull pranks on others but there was more to them than just that (even if their mum never saw it). "Are you excited for flying lessons?"

Hope grimaced, the only sign of foreboding he had seen out o the girl. "I don't like heights," Hope answered.

"You don't feel high up when you're flying. You'll see," Fred said, smiling at the younger girl.

The desserts disappeared soon after and Hope couldn't help but laugh at the crestfallen looks on both Fred and Ron's faces.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered," Dumbledore stared.  
"What are we, horses?" Hope muttered, causing those around her to laugh except for Percy and Hermione who scowled.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden."

"No, really?" Hope said dryly, but this time quieter so only Ron snorted.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who'd does not wish to die a very painful death."

"Sounds fun," Hope muttered. "I have a problem with authority, in case you can't tell," she added, and must have said it louder than intended because Fred Weasley stated, "A woman after my own heart," causing Hope to blush.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing our school's song." Hope groaned.

"He isn't serious, is he?" she asked.

"Deadly," Fred replied, making Home grimace.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore cheered, "and off we go!"

X

Hope woke before the rest of her dorm mates the next morning. Checking the alarm clock on her bedside table, she groaned, realizing that she was probably up before the rest of the house.

Deciding to take the time to explore Gryffindor Tower a bit more, Hope grabbed her clothes for the day and a towel before making her way down and towards where Percy Weasley had indicated the bathrooms were.

As expected, the showers were much like every public places. Lines of stalls with walls and curtains separating them from each other, a large bench in front of them to place clothes and other belongings.

Hope peeled off her bed clothes from the night before and hurried into a stall, turning the water on freezing cold to wake her up more. She heard the door of the bathroom creak open and gave a start, surprised that anyone else was up at this ungodly hour.

When Angelina Johnson heard the shower running in the bathroom, she was surprised. Normally no one else was up this early, let alone another person in her house. Angelina was used to being up, though, seeing as Oliver Wood made a pact to only have early morning quidditch practices, much to the teams displeasure.

"Hello?" she said to the room, making her way into a shower herself.

A quiet voice gave a, "Hello." Angelina didn't recognize the voice, meaning they had to be a first year.

"What's your name?" Angelina asked, beginning to wash her hair. It wasn't odd for people to have conversations in the showers at Hogwarts, but the girl probably wasn't expecting it.

"Hope," the voice said, this time a bit louder. "Hope Potter."

Hope, for one, was surprised at the fact that there was no reaction on the other side of the curtains. Every time she told someone her name, there was some sort of gasp.

"I'm Angelina," the girl said. "Angelina Johnson. Nice to meet you."

"You also," Hope said. She turned off the shower and hurried out so she could wrap a towel around herself before the other girl came out. She went back into the stall and changed into her robes.

When she went back out, an older girl with brown hair and chocolate color skin was waiting in a towel. "So what are you doing up so early?" Angelina asked. Feeling more comfortable with the idea of talking to the girl, Hope grabbed her hairbrush and began to plait her hair.

"I have a problem with sleep," Hope replied. "Meaning I don't."

Angelina laughed lightly. "Same. Most people find it weird that I can work on only five hours."

"What year are you in?" Hope asked.

"Third." Angelina went to change. "How are you liking Hogwarts?"

"It's really pretty," Hope answered, cleaning the steam off of her glasses. "And the people are fairly nice."

"Yeah, just be prepared to get pranked by the Weasley twins," Angelina laughed. They have knack for getting un suspecting first years."

Smirking, Hope thanked the girl for the information and bade her farewell, making her way back upstairs to the common room where she waited for Ron before the two went down to breakfast.

"You remember the conversation we had on the train?" Hope asked, amidst mutters of "There, look!" "Where?" "Next to the tall kid with the red hair." "Wearing the glasses?" "Did you see her face?" Did you see her scar?" Hope ignored them.

"Which part?" Ron asked, his face red at the attention the two were getting.

"Where I said we'd just have to one up your brothers?" Hope supplied, grinning at the look on Ron's face.

"Yes," he said warily.

"Well, I've had an idea," Hope stated. "A little birdie told me that Fred and George always prank the first years. What if we got to them first, hmm?"

"You mean, prank them?" Ron asked. "No. Uhuh. Bad idea. Fred and George are like the princes of pranks."

"Well," Hope said, grinning, "you've just met the Queen."

Hope skipped down the staircase, Ron following quickly after, glaring at more people as they stared.

"You seem oddly awake for such an early hour," Ron said. When he stumbled down from his dorm, Hope had to catch him lest he fall on his face after tripping on the last stair. Obviously, he wasn't one for mornings.

"I've been up for hours," Hope replied. "Had a nice shower, met a girl named Angelina."

"Johnson?" Ron asked. After Hope's confirming nod, Ron continued. "Apparently George fancies her. Been after her since first year. They're on the quidditch team together."

"She seems nice," Hope said, surprised.

"Ah! There are the youngsters," Fred said when she and Ron entered the great hall.

"We're not that young," Ron muttered.

"Not the point," George said. "How was the first night?"

"Fine," Hope answered.

"Not enough sleep," Ron grumbled.

"Hello Hope," came a familiar voice. Angelina Johnson took a seat next to where George and Fred were, followed closely by two other girls.

"Hey Angelina," Hope said.

"You two know each other?" Fred asked.

"Met in the showers," Angelina answered.

"What's with girls and bathrooms?" George asked. "They always seem to go together."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "This is Katie and Alicia," Angelina supplied. "And you must be Ron."

"Nice to meet you," Hope told the two new girls. Both of them had the similar reaction to most people Hope met. Their eyes flicked up to where her scar laid, today hidden by black bangs.

"Did you goons get schedules yet?" Alicia asked, turning her attention to Fred and George.

"Goons? You wound us Licia," Fred said.

"And no," George answered. "But McGonagall is on her way over." As if on cue, the professor from the night before came to their section of the table.

"Alright," she said, her voice all business, "Mr. Weasley."

"Yes?" Fred, George, and Ron all said in unison.

"The younger Mr. Weasley," McGonagall sighed. "That's not going to get confusing," the professor muttered.

"I prefer Idiot one, two, and three," Hope supplied, causing their small group to laugh.

Minerva McGonagall hid her smile. The young Miss Potter was a mirror replica of her father today, with her messy black hair and hazel eyes. Even her sarcasm matched his, but unlike James Potter, it wasn't used to impress one Lily Potter.

Pretending as if nothing happened, Minerva said, "Mr. Weasley, here is our schedule and one for Miss Potter, also. The two of you might want to hurry off, though. Your first class will begin soon."

Minerva had to hide yet another smile as Hope got up and gave a lazy one finger salute, much like the one she had seen James give on a variety of occasions. "See you dolts later." Hope skipped out of the hall, linking her arm with the youngest Weasley boy, and half dragging him out of the hall. Minerva knew, from that day, that it was going to be a long seven years with that girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- All rights to Harry Potter go to JK Rowling.**

 **Hope is for Fools chapter 4-**

Classes were as hard as expected. Ron was in all of them with Hope, as were all of her other year mates. Unfortunately, that meant that Hermione Granger was also in them. She hadn't spoken to the girl since their encounter last night, but Hope could tell the girl enjoyed thinking she was the best in the class. Every time Hope answered something instead, a look of distaste passed over Hermione's face.

Classes, although hard, were so much fun. Wednesday nights were devoted to Astronomy, where the students were brought to the top of the Astronomy tower so they could chart the stars. Hope was pretty sure that "Astronomy" was just a fancy way of letting the kids star gaze.

History of Magic, as predicted, was by far Hope's favorite. It was the class she took the most detailed notes, not only because she enjoyed the class, but because Ron had a tendency to sleep through it and often learned that day's lesson by reading Hope's notes.

The first day of charms class was very uneventful. Professor Flitwick taught them the theory behind the levitation spell, but wouldn't let them practice it. At the beginning of class when he was calling roll, he gave a small squeak at Hope's name and toppled off the books, causing Hope to shrink in her seat while Ron sniggered.

Transfiguration had to come in a close second on Hope's favorites list. The idea of turning nothing into something was very appealing to Hope, though she was stricken to know that they wouldn't be doing any real transfiguration for at least a week. Professor McGonagall, much like Hope's first impression of her, wasn't one to cross. She was a strict woman, with her hair normally tied in a bun, but seemed to have a soft spot for Hope (though it didn't stop her from giving the girl a detention every other class. That girl had a mouth on her!).

The class everyone was looking forward to most had to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. But Hope soon found out that Professor Quirrell was in no shape to teach it.

"He seems like he's afraid of his own shadow!" Ron said after a particularly boring class where Quirrell had them read from the textbook the entire time.

"Probably is," Seamus Finnigan agreed. Hope had found friends more in the boys of their year that the girls. Lavender and Parvati were nice enough, but both seemed to care more about looks than anything else. Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Neville were the kind of guys that didn't care about Hope's reputation. Not after they actually got to know her. "Heard he was attacked by vampires. Never been the same since."

"What class do we have now?" Hope asked, hiking her bag farther up her shoulder.

"Potions," Dean groaned. It was common knowledge that Snape hated the Gryffindors. But he seemed to have a particularly nasty attitude to Hope. It made Potions her least favorite class by far, especially after the first class where she got a detention for answering his questions correctly. She also managed to get a detention in the second class for mouthing off. She was personally waiting for a three for three.

"I hate Potions," Hope mumbled.

"Really?" Ron asked. "I haven't noticed." A bit of Hope's sarcasm had rubbed off on her best mate during the past week, much to Hope's delight. "At least it's only a single block, not a double."

"Yeah," Hope agreed, "but then we have flying."

"What do you have against flying," Dean asked. He had never seen Hope Potter be scared of anything in the entire time he's known her (even though it had only been a week since he met the metamorphmagus).

"I don't like heights," Hope muttered, causing the other three boys to laugh. Hope swatted at them all, but Neville said, "I don't like them either."

"See?" Hope said. "It's not such a strange thing." They came to a stop at the door of the dungeons, congregating with the rest of the Gryffindors, all whom were avoiding the Slytherins.

"In," came Snape's bored voice as he threw open the door and stepped aside, letting the students walk in. Hope sat at her usual desk, Ron by her side, and pulled out her cauldron. "You'll be making the Forgetfulness Potion. Instructions are on the board. Begin."

"Nice to see you too," Hope grumbled under her breath so only Ron could hear. "Oh wait, no it's not."

Ron snorted into his cauldron. "Weasley, Potter, perhaps the two of you shouldn't be working together," Snape said, silkily. "It appears that you're distracting each other too much. Weasley, join Mr. Malfoy and Potter," Snape glanced across the classroom, a small smile playing across his face, "you can join Miss Granger."

"You're right, I can," Hope said unable to stop herself, "but I don't feel like it. Might want to correct your grammar and be a bit more clear next time."

Snape's glare could cut something. "Potter, join Granger, and see me tonight for detention."

"Three for three," Ron muttered as the two packed up and moved to their separate stations. Hermione didn't look at Hope the entire time they worked together, silently adding potion ingredients into the cauldron. It was a relief when the class finally ended and Hope met back up with a fuming Ron.

"If I had a galleon for every comment Malfoy made about my family, I would be rich," Ron grumbled. "Why is Snape like that?"

"If I ever find out, I'll let you know," Hope answered.

"Maybe you can find out in detention," Dean said. Hope stuck her tongue out at Dean who sniggered in return.

"Who's ready for flying?" Seamus asked, attempting to break up the child like arguing going on between his two friends. But he didn't succeed seeing as this comment just made Hope's all too unpredictable temper flare. Her already black hair turned blacker and her green eyes darkened to an emerald that matched Slytherin's colors. In a spike of temper, she stormed from their small group and towards the great hall for lunch.

X

In retrospect, it might have not been such a good idea to leave a handful of eleven year olds on their own in the middle of a courtyard. Not like Madame Hooch had much of a choice, but Hope was pretty sure it would have been smarter to just send another kid up to the Hospital Wing with Neville.

"Did you see his face, the great lump!" Malfoy said, laughing.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati Patil said, causing many of the Gryffindors and Slytherins alike to look at her with a mixture of surprise and, on the Gryffindor's part, appreciation.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson said, in a mocking sort of voice. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat cry babies, Parvati!"  
"You're right, Parkinson," Hope agreed. "That's only you."

All of the Gryffindors laughed at the look of pure hatred that passed over Pansy's face.

"Look!" Malfoy said, darting forward and grabbing something off the ground. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him!"

"Give that here, Malfoy," Hope said, her face set in a deadly calm. She eyed Neville's remembrall that was now clutched in Malfoy's fist.

"Or what, Potter?" Malfoy taunted.

Hope let a small smile play on her face. "I'll leave that one to your imagination, hmm," she said sweetly. Malfoy paled slightly, but regained his composure.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- how about- up a tree?"

"Give it here," Hope repeated, her voice a deadly calm. Malfoy just smirked and leapt onto his broomstick. In seconds he was a hundred feet up into the air.

Hope didn't even think, didn't comprehend that she was going to be hundreds of feet in the air, she just mounted her own broomstick.

"No!" Hermione Granger called. "Madame Hooch told us not to move- you'll get us all in trouble!"

"Oh grow a spine," Hope sighed, kicking off from the ground and flying level with Malfoy.

The feeling was exhilarating. The wind rushed through her loose black hair, causing it to fly ot behind her. All of her fears evaporated, almost like she knew she was safe despite the height she was at. It was a feeling of… freedom.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Hope said once again. "Or you might not like the consequences."

"Oh yeah," Malfoy tried to sneer, but his look of fear was more noticeable and ruined the effect. Hope felt herself smirk.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save you Malfoy," Hope called. "Maybe you'll actually have to do something for yourself for once."

"Catch it if you can, then," Malfoy called. Realizing what he was about to do, Hope lurched forward, but she was too late. Malfoy chuckled the remembrall far and wide. Almost as if it were instinct, Hope flattened herself against the broom handle and shot forward, passing Malfoy who nearly lost his balance as he tried to get back to the ground.

Hope's eyes zeroed in on the little ball. She swerved right when it swerved and shot down after it. She reached out a hand and felt it close around the little ball moments before she tucked into a roll and tumbled off the broom pulling her knees and doing a sort of somersault before landing flat on her back.

"Hope!" Ron called, rushing forward. He was quickly followed by the rest of her housemates. Even Hermione stood awkwardly towards the back, look as if she were caught between admiration and hatred. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Hope gritted out. She held up the remembrall. "I got it."

"HOPE POTTER!" came an angry shout. The herd of students broke apart, allowing Professor McGonagall to come through.

X

Hope sat against the large window in her dorm, a glass of water clutched in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. She really should have been asleep, seeing as she didn't get any the night before thanks to the little duel fiasco. The look on Malfoy's face the next morning was worth the lack of sleep, though.

Tonight, however, tonight it should have been easy to sleep. But Hope found herself sitting up early into the morning thinking. She had a very bad habit of doing do, one that she really should look into breaking.

The day before had not turned out the way Hope had expected it too. She was sure that she was going to be expelled for pulling that stunt with the remembrall. So when Professor McGonagall told her that she was going to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she couldn't hide her excitement. Especially not when Fred Weasley found out and cheered so loudly that Hope was sure she had gone deaf in one ear.

But that's not what Hope was thinking about while she looked at the blank grounds. Her mind was focused entirely on the letter currently clutched in her hands.

 _Hope,_ it read

 _If you are reading this, than that means something dreadful has happened to both your father and I. In that case, I'm so sorry, Hope. I never wanted to leave you, never in a million years. But my concerns is cleared ever so slightly since I know that you are in the care of either your godmother, Alice Longbottom, or your godfather, Sirius Black._

 _I am writing this letter to be given to you upon your entrance to Hogwarts when you turn eleven. So, Hope, happy birthday, at most eleven times over._

 _Your father thinks that me writing this makes me pessimistic. But I want you to know just how much we love you, Hope, and how proud we are of you. Your father and I love you so much, Hope._

 _And I want you to know that your heritage is nothing to be ashamed of. Your father always struggled with the fact that he was related to some dark wizards, but what really matters is what you choose, Hope. If you choose to be dark, like them, then there is something to be ashamed of. But if you don't, well then, what's the problem?_

 _Good luck on your adventure, Hope. You are brave, and strong, and I am sure, no matter what has happened to your mother and I, you will survive. Just keep being the bright, beautiful girl I know you are and keep putting one foot in front of the other. Eventually, you will reach your destination._

 _With love._

 _Mum_

Hope held the letter clenched in her fist. Her mother's neat, tight handwriting was as comforting as her words. Hope still remembered the day she had gotten that letter. The day she came back to the wizarding world.

" _My mum said that I should be in the care of Sirius Black or Alice Longbottom," Hope said, wiping furiously at the tear that fell down her face after she finished the letter. "Why am I not with them."_

" _For two reasons," Griphook, the head of the Potter's vaults at Gringotts, stated. "First, it was the request of Albus Dumbledore that you should be put in the care of your Aunt and Uncle."_

 _This was the first time Hope had heard the name of the current Headmaster at Hogwarts, but she already disliked him if he was the reason she was forced to live at the Dursley's._

" _And second, both are currently incapable of caring for you."_

" _What do you mean 'incapable'?" Hope asked, fiddling with the new leather bracelet wrapped around her wrist. It was her father's, Griphook had told her. And he wanted her to have it._

" _Alice Longbottom is in St. Mungo's, a hospital, for she was driven to insanity by a dark wizard named Voldemort, and Sirius Black is in a wizard prison for aiding Voldemort." Griphook looked down, almost like he wished not to be sharing this news with her._

" _Who's… who's Voldemort," Hope asked, saying the name carefully._

" _The man who killed your parents, Miss Potter."_

Hope instinctively put her cup down and began to fiddle with the braclet, moving the snake piece up and down. In a sudden spur of the moment, Hope shot to her sock clad feet and made her way out of the dormitory and out of Gryffindor tower, her glasses askew on her face.

She had wandered around the castle enough in the past week to know when patrols were and, after a quick glance at her watch, she knew the next one wasn't for another half hour.

Hope made her way through the silent castle, glancing this way and that down the corridors. The castle had a certain… magic to it at night, one that Hope loved to experience. She wished she was able to go out running as she had the past few mornings, but the castle was hard enough to move around at night and harder to get out of. Hope turned down the corridor, her gaze fixed out the window, when she heard a voice break the silence she was experiencing.

"Do watch where you're going, Miss Potter," came the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor!" Hope said, not even trying to mask the surprise that lingered over her face.

Minerva McGonagall couldn't help but notice the similarities Hope shared with her happened to have Lily's red hair tonight with James's hazel eyes hidden behind her glasses. And just like James, she was out late wandering around the halls. Minerva had found James and his best mates wandering late at night a number of times, and wasn't surprised that his daughter had inherited this trait. Especially not after what she had seen about the girl in class. She had Lily's wit but James's sarcasm, always ready to use it on Mr. Malfoy just like James was with Snape. And now Hope was the seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team, just like how James was a chaser. She had her father's natural talent for the game.

"You're doing it again, Professor," Hope said quietly. The Professor in question had momentarily forgot that her old student's daughter was there.

"Doing what, Miss Potter?"

"Comparing me to my parents," Hope said softly. "You do it all the time. I know you do. And I understand that I look like them, and may even act like them, but you comparing me to them won't make me them!" Hope's voice grew steadily louder until it was borderline yelling. She took a steadying breath and continued, "You comparing me to my dead parents doesn't make it any easier for me, Professor."

Minerva McGonagall felt a pang of guilt go through her. She felt like a scolded child. And scolded by an eleven year old! So much like her father, she was… she was right. Minerva did compare her to her parents all the tie. McGonagall felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Potter," the professor said. Hope felt herself brighten considerably. She thought for sure she was going to get a detention for yelling at the professor like that. "It won't happen again."

"Thank you, professor," Hope said. "Good night."

"Good night, Miss Potter," McGonagall said. Hope turned to leave, but McGonagall called after her, "Wait a moment, Miss Potter."

"Yes?"

"You're still out of bed after hours," McGonagall said, a small smile lingering on her face. "I'll see you Monday night."

Hope pouted, but Minerva knew she had expected the scolding. "Alright. See you then, Professor McGonagall."

Daphne Greengrass didn't make a habit of wandering around the castle late at night. Her parents were both very strict, and Daphne shuddered to think about what would happen if she got a detention.

But tonight, Daphne found that she couldn't sleep one blink, and decided it better to go out and wander the halls then spend another moment in a dorm full of girls who hated her.

And hate her they did, because the Slytherin girls all had parents who were dark, as dark as they came, whereas Daphne prided herself in being grey. Her parents didn't pick sides in the war, and she got a good deal of grief about that.

So Daphne found herself wandering, a week after she began her first year, through the castle, when she ran into a certain Hope Potter.

"Hello," Daphne said quietly.

"Um, hello?" Hope said. "You know, most people out wandering late at nights do so so they don't have to talk to others."

"Is that so?" Daphne asked. "Then how unfortunate for you."

Sighing, Hope realized that her peaceful night was a lost cause, since she now had run into both McGonagall and Daphne Greengrass.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Hope asked. "Because obviously you're intent on not letting me have a quiet night."

"Oh nothing in particular," Daphne said. "I just wanted to let you know that you may want to head back to your dorms. Filch has been wandering around here lately off a tip from Draco Malfoy."

Scowling, Hope Potter turned, thanked the girl, and ran as quietly back to the dorms as she could.

Sure, Daphne wasn't planning on being out here this night, but it did do a bit of good, didn't it?

Hope Potter was, at this point in time, very happy for her enjoyment of running. Thanks to Daphne Greengrass, Hope managed to run up the stairs and into the corridor right by Gryffindor tower. Taking a deep breath, she slowed to a walk and made her way down the hall.

Of course, it wasn't alright for Hope to just be in trouble with Professor McGonagall, Filch had to join the picure. Mrs. Norris turned to corner and Hope cursed, looking for a door, any door, where she could hide. But the corridor was all walls and Hope was stuck.

At least, she thought she was, when a strong arm grabbed her's and yanked her into what she thought was plain brick.

"Bloody-" a hand clamped over Hope's mouth, making her eyes go wide.

"Shush," came the voice of Fred Wesley. Footsteps sounded outside the room, causing Hope to silently curse. They continued right past the room where she and Fred were and continued on down the corridor.

Fred and Hope waited in silence for a few minutes, making sure that Filch had left, before finally speaking.

"Late night wanderings, Miss Potter?" Fred asked, quirking an eyebrow (not that Hope could see, being that they were in complete darkness).

"Is the only way you can get a woman into a broom closet by force, Mr. Wealsey?" Hope asked in a dry tone. "And where's your other half?"

"Right here," came another voice in the darkness. "And I must say, if it wouldn't hurt my brother so, I might have had to scoop you up for the trouble you're getting in."

"Truly a woman after my heart," Fred added.

"Don't let Angie here you say that, George," Hope said. "She might get jealous."

It sounded as if George choked on air, coughing and spluttering, while Fred roared with laughter.

"What even is this place?" Hope asked.

"Good question," Fred said. One of the twins gave a light push on Hope, who stumbled out and back into the corridor.

She looked in wonder as Fred and George emerged, both looking as if they stepped out of plain brick.

"Secret passage," George said with a wink.

"Loads of them in Hogwarts," Fred added. "Now, Madame, to bed with you! It's late for such a young girl like yourself."

"Shoo!" George added.

"Idiots," Hope muttered, rolling her eyes.

X

"Where are we going?" Ron asked while Hope pulled him farther and farther into the castle. Unlike Hope, Ron hadn't been out wandering the castle late at night, so he still got lost in the castle, much to Hope's amusement.

"It's a secret," Hope said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Your brothers reminded me of something I had read in a book, and I wanted to show it to you."

In truth, Hope had read about it in a journal her grandfather had kept. She had found them in Slytherin's vault at gringotts which, being the only living heir to the Slytherin line, now belonged to her.

Hope lead Ron up the the fifth floor and down a few corridors before stopping at a blank wall of brick, similar to the one she had visited with the twins yesterday.

"Be fearless in the pursuit of what sets you on fire," Hope said clearly. The wall shimmered slightly, morphing into a plain wooden door. Hope pulled it open, revealing a staircase leading up. She gestured for Ron to enter and then followed closely behind, letting the door slam shut behind her.

"What is this place?" Ron asked, voicing the same question Hope had used last night.

"It was my grandfather's study," Hope explained. At the top of the stairs, another door shone, this one engraved with a snake. Hope pulled out a thin knife decorated with emerald stones and, when Ron wasn't looking, cut a thin line on her palm and pressed her hand against the door. It swung open, revealing a large room with a roaring fire.

It looked almost like Gryffindor's common room, minus the red and gold (it was Slytherin they were talking about). Silver curtains hung down from high windows like mist, blocking out any sunlight wanted. Couches adorned with plush blankets were set by the fire, a puffy, green rug placed in front of it. Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined every inch of wall not already occupied, all of them packed with books on various subjects. Up a half set of stairs was a little alcove with a large desk and a half wall blocking everything else from view.

"How did you find this place?" Ron asked.

"I told you," Hope said. "I read about it." Hope plopped down on one of the couches and lounged her legs out. "Now, about those pranks."

"I thought you had let that go!" Ron said, groaning.

"I told you, Prank queen! Now let's plan."

And if anyone thought that it was strange that Hope Potter and Ron Weasley weren't at dinner the next night, no one mentioned a thing. Not when, after having heaping piece of pie, both Fred and George Weasley grew long hair and faces full of makeup, causing all of the great hall to roar with laughter. A new era of pranking had come to light, one proclaimed by a sign above the head table, labeling the Modern Marauders as the prankers. And if Minerva McGonagall thought it odd that Hope Potter had adopted the name she had read in her father's old journals, she didn't say a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- All rights to Harry Potter go to the wonderful J.K Rowling**

 **Hope is for Fools chapter 5-**

September moved into October in a blur of classes and prank wars, quidditch and friends. The Weasley twins soon figured out that the 'Modern Marauders' were actually Hope and, surprisingly, their little brother. Every weekend, one had to be careful walking through the corridors lest they have paint dropped on them or have their robes changed into dresses. Hope was, for the first time in her life, happy. She had friends, people who cared about her, and a happiness one only gets with people she cares about too.

Hope couldn't help but think back to the night when she and Ron snuck out of the tower to plan a prank when they ran into Filch and, eventually, a three headed dog. It scared the living daylights out of both of them and Ron hasn't let Hope drag him out at night again.

"Come on, Ron!" Hope insisted on the morning of Halloween. Both kids were clad in their robes as well as sweaters as they made their way inside after a rather cold Herbology lesson. "It's Halloween! Aren't you supposed to be daring on nights like this?"

"I rather not fear for my life, though," Ron argued.

"But just think of all the pranks we can plan during the night when we don't have to worry about teachers and the like!" Hope insisted. She heard a scoff behind her and turned to find Hermione Granger strolling behind them, books in arm. Ever since Hope had gotten a nimbus 2000, Hermione seemed to be annoyed with the duo even more. It's as if she took Hope's spot on the quidditch team as a personal insult (she probably did seeing as the only reason Hope go the spot was because she broke the rules).

"It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly. Makes sense why she hasn't got any friends," Ron scoffed as they continued to walk. Hermione seemed to have heard Ron, as the girl broke through the pair, her eyes glimmering with tears. Hope felt a twinge of sympathy run through her. Sure, she had said some not so nice things to her, but no one deserved to be crying on Halloween. With a look towards Ron, Hope hurried after the crying girl until she found herself in a bathroom down in the Dungeons.

"Hermione?" Hope said, tentatively. A small sob answered her. Hope made her way towards the stall it came out of and went into the one next door. "Do you want to talk?" when no answer came, Hope stated, "Well I'm not leaving."

A few minutes later, the silence was broken. "I-I thought you hated me," came a sob in return. Hope took a long breath.

"I don't… hate you," Hope said, carefully. "You just… rub me the wrong way."

Hermione sniffled. "I get that a lot," she said. "People think I'm too 'know it all'-y."

"That's not it!" Hope insisted. "Trust me, I'm a know it all too. It's just like… you acted like I was a different species when we first met, and now it's like you take everything I do as an insult."

"I've never known anyone famous," Hermione admitted. "Both my parents are dentists and I've always been taught to follow rules to a 't'. You're just the opposite of everything that I know."

"Well I do like to stand out," Hope said. Hermione gave a watery chuckle in response. "And trust me, this whole 'famous' thing is completely new to me also."

"Really?" came Hermione's response.

"Definitely, Trust me, back at home, I'm anything but." Hope launched into an explanation about growing up with the Dursley's. When she was done, Hermione told Hope about what it was like growing up with her parents. It struck Hope that this was the first time she had had a friendly conversation with the girl.

"I'm sorry," Hope said after Hermione was done talking. "For being such a jerk."

"I'm sorry too," Hermione said, her tears long gone.

"So… what does this make us?" Hermione continued.

"Friends?" Hope suggested.

"Friends," Hermione agreed. Hope couldn't see it, but a smile crossed Hermione's face. This was the first friend Hermione had ever had, and it was with the person that she had suspected to be one the least.

"D'you wanna head up to the feast?" Hope offered.

"I'm a mess," Hermione replied. Hope heard the door of the stall next to her open, and Hermione came out. Hope stood up and walked out of her own stall.

"You look fine," Hope insisted. "But if you don't want to go, we don't have to."

"No, it's alright. We can go," Hermione said. The two girls made their way to the door when a loud roar stopped them both dead in their tracks.

"What was that?" Hope asked, her voice a light with fear.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. The sound came again, and Hermione's face paled considerably.

"Alright," Hope said, taking a calming breath. "Hermione, go back to the stalls and lock yourself in. Don't come out, no matter what happens."

"What about you?" Hermione said. "What are you going to do?"

"Wing it," Hope said, pulling her wand out. The sound of the door opening was mixed with that of a lock clicking on Hermione's stall.

Twelve feet of dull, grey skin came into the bathroom, bringing with it a putrid smell of rotting garbage and old socks. Hope had to stop herself from gagging when it entered, grunting and shuffling, into the bathroom. It looked like an off sized snowman, with a lumpy body and comically small head, complete with short, thick legs and flat feet. It carried a large, wooden club dragging it behind it like a dead fish.

The troll stopped in the doorway, peering in, before letting out a loud roar. Hope tightened her grip on her wand, trying to think of all the spells she had read.

"Hope!" came Ron's voice. Hope was too scared to speak. She backed slowly up until she hit the wall of sinks. Ron's red hair came into view, hurrying over to where Hope was. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Hope said, her voice tight. "Stay here. I've got this." And then Hope did something that surprised even herself. She ran straight towards the troll and jumped, somehow getting high enough to wrap her arms around the troll's neck. The troll grunted, spinning around like a top, while Hope held on tight. "Ron I-I need you to do something. I'm going to distract it, I need you to knock it out."

"How?" Ron asked, his voice squeaky.

"Your a wizard!" Hope cried clinging on for dear life. "Figure it out!"

The words of her grandfather's journal ran through her head again. _The castle will always answer to those whose blood runs through it's walls._

 _Well, granddad,_ Hope thought dryly, _let's hope you're right._ Taking a deep breath, Hope lurched forward, doing a sort of somersault over the troll's head (effectively stabbing her wand up it's nose, much to her disappointment) and flew off, smacking against a sink while saying a silent prayer. As if under orders, the sinks all exploded, forming a jet of water that sprayed right towards where the troll was. It shot it right into the stomach of the troll causing it to stumble backwards while Ron levitated it's club, effectively knocking the troll out.

"Hope!" Ron called, running towards the fallen girl. Hermione came right after, crouching down next to Hope.

"I'm fine," Hope groaned, sitting up. "Just a swollen wrist." Hermione came out, gently lifting the girl's right wrist and looked at it. It had already swelled to twice it's size.

"You probably broke it," Hermione said.

"At least that's all that happened! What were you thinking?" Ron asked, his voice frantic.

"A thanks would be nice," Hope grumbled, and Ron swatted her across the head. The girl stood up, stumbling slightly but regaining her composure, and went to the troll.

"Is it… dead?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Just knocked out," Hope replied, reaching out her good arm and yanking her wand out of it's nose. "Disgusting," she grumbled.

A slamming noise and the sound of loud footsteps jerked Hope, Ron, and Hermione out of their thoughts. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell all rushed in. Quirrell let out a faint whimper at the sight while Snape and McGonagall rushed forward. Snape bent over the troll and inspected it as McGonagall came over to deal with the three students from her house.

"What on Earth were you thinking?!" McGonagall cried. "You're lucky that you weren't killed! Why weren't you in you dormitory?"

Snape sneered at Hope from where he was positioned looking at the troll. Hope held his glare, sending one of her own back.

"Ron was looking for Hermione and I," Hope said quickly, still glaring at Snape. "The two of us were in the bathroom together, and Ron knew that we were here. He came to tell us about the troll and get us to the dorms, but it was already here! If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here."

"And why were you and Miss Granger not at the feast?" Snape said silkily, obviously hoping to be able to pin something on Hope.

"It's private, professor" Hope drawled. "Girl stuff. I'm sure you don't want to know."

"Yes, Severus," McGonagall said. "Maybe you should leave this to me, seeing as this is _my_ house." Scowling, Snape left the bathroom.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said. "Not many first years can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. I would call it luck if you all weren't being so abysmally stupid. However, I am rewarding each of you five points for Gryffindor, and Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. If you aren't hurt, suggest you make your way to Gryffindor tower. The rest of your house is finishing the feast up there."

"Right-o!" Hope said cheerfully, beelining it straight to the door.

"Oh no," Hermione said. "Professor, Hope got thrown against a wall. She might want to visit the Hospital Wing ."

Professor McGonagall gave Hope a disapproving look. "Didn't think to mention this, Miss Potter?"

"Must of slipped my mind," Hope said sheepishly.

"I'll have someone send some food to the Hospital Wing ," McGonagall said, a small smile on her lips. The three kids left the room, Hope between her two friends, and McGonagall couldn't help but compare the young girl to her father. She may have her mother's looks, but she definitely had her father's sense of danger. And pranking. Minerva thought that her assessment on the first day of classes was correct. It would be a long seven years.

"I'm fine!" Hope insisted again as Madame Pomfrey bustled around.

"Broken wrist, mild concussions, and a few bruised ribs." Madame Pomfrey had a not so surprising disapproving look on her face.

"But we knocked out a troll," Hope offered. The matron tsked and waved her wand.

"The ribs are fixed and your head should stop pounding in the next day or so, but just to be sure I want to keep you overnight. Keep that wrist wrapped for tomorrow and come see me in a few days to check up," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Of course," Hope said with a charming grin. "It's a date." Madame Pomfrey didn't look amused as she left the three to eat their feast.

Hermione, Ron, and Hope spent the next few hours laughing and talking, enjoying their feast, and both kids spent the night at Hope's bedside, being there when she woke up in the morning.

The way Hope saw it, there were certain things that brought people together. And it seemed clear that fighting a large mountain troll was one of the things. For Hope Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger no longer hated each other after this. On the contrary, they seemed to have become very close friends.

X

The next day started November, and with it brought cold weather and, well, quidditch. Hope would forever be grateful for Hermione and Ron, who, after each practice she had, were there to help her whether it was with homework, or just keeping her spirits up.

The entire Hogwarts ground also happened to be covered in a thin layer of frost, causing an icy grey hue to be cast upon the lands. Hope's favorite months had begun, and no number of detentions (screw you, Snape) or homework assignments could keep her from enjoying her time in the castle.

The night before Hope's very first quidditch match found the girl sitting in the common room surrounded by her friends.

"You'll be fine, Hope," Hermione insisted. Ron sat, nodding vigorously, next to her.

"Bloody brilliant," he added.

"And we'll all be there," Angelina added, rubbing soothing circles in her team mate's back.

"Doesn't keep me from being worried," Hope said. Her hair was a dark black, her eyes an equally dark brown. One would have been able to mistake her as a ghost with her pale as snow skin.

"You'll be alright," Fred said. "Don't worry. You're great during practices. Just do exactly that on the field and everything will go as planned."

All the same, Hope was grateful when Wood stood up and made his entire team go to bed. She did so gratefully, though the amount of sleep she actually got was slim to none.

The next morning brought some more cold weather as well as cheerful spirits as everyone in Hogwarts began to look forward to a good match. Everyone, that was, but Hope.

"You have to eat something," Hermione insisted.

"I'm not hungry."

"Just a bit of toast?" added Ron.

"Hope, you need your strength," Fred added. He had never seen the girl so scared. Her hair this morning was a pale white, matching her skin, and her eyes were an even paler silver. She looked very frail, unlike the sarcastic girl he had met in the zoo.

"Yeah," Seamus finnigan added. "Seekers are always the one who get clobbered by the other team."

"Very reassuring, Seamus. Thanks," Hope said sardonically.

Hope felt terrible. Her stomach was doing flips and twists, causing the girl to constantly feel like she was going to lose the minimal food she _had_ ate. Even the thought of more food caused her to gag. Though one could only say no to Hermione so many times, Hope soon found as she made her way down to the pitch with a handful of grapes.

"You know, I was just as scared my first match," Fred sid softly as the two made their way down to the pitch, lagging a little behind from the rest of the group.

"Really?" Hope asked.

"Definitely," Fred agreed. "George was perfectly alright, but I on the other hand looked like I was about to wet myself." Hope cracked a small smile. Fred was always the softer one of the two twins, something that caused her to form a closer friendship with him than his other half.

"What happened?" Hope asked.

"Well, I ended up getting knocked out by a bludger within the first ten minutes," Fred admitted. Hope grimaced. "But I never did make that mistake again. And I got a pretty great time teasing George for being the one to hit it."

At this, Hope started laughing, causing the rest of the team to glance back at them with amused expressions. Pretty much everyone in Hogwarts now knew about the betting pool that the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had set up (though later Wood would deny that he had anything to do with it). Everyone, that was, except for the two people being bet on. Even McGonagall and Flitwick had placed bets on who and when either Fred or Hope asked the other out.

Either way, it seemed like Fred had managed to cheer Hope up a bit as her hair slowly morphed back into her usual, messy black.

"That is my favorite, you know?" Fred said. "The black hair. It's very pretty." And Hope felt herself blush, though she swore up and down that it was just the reflection of the sun.

Wood brought them all to the locker rooms where they all started getting ready. Hope downed her scarlet robes and padding, tying her arm guards with the help of Angelina. She switched her glasses out for goggles that way they don't fall off during the game.

Wood cleared his throat and the entire team gathered around him for his speech.

"Alright men," he started.

"And woman," Angelina Johnson added, making Alicia, Katie, and Hop laugh.

"And woman," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," Fred said from next to Hope.

"The one we've all been waiting for!" George added on the other side of his twin.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred whispered to Hope. "We were on the team last year."

"How do you deal with them?" Hope inquired. "I mean, major respect to you, Cap'."

"Be quiet, you three," Wood said, causing the three in question to laugh. "This is the best team Gryffindor has had in years. We're going to win. I know it!" He glared at them all, and Hope was pretty sure she didn't want to figure out what would happen if they didn't. "Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

The team stood up and shoulder their brooms. Hope walked out of the room next to Fred and Angelina, the latter holding her free hand and giving it a squeeze. Loud cheers greeted them, and Hope felt a smile take over her face. Three quarters of the field seemed to be dressed in scarlet and gold, and Hope could pinpoint where her housemates were sitting, because a large banner reading 'Potter for President' could be seen above the crowd. A very nice picture of a lion was on it, and Hope made a mental note to thank Dean for that later.

Madame Hooch was standing in the middle of the field, refereeing. She was waiting for the two teams, a broom of her own in her hands.

"Now I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said strictly, though she seemed to be speaking mainly to the Slytherin team and their captain, Marcus Flint.

"Mount your brooms, please." Hope swung her leg around her Nimbus Two Thousand, feeling her heart beat a little faster.

Madame Hooch gave a loud blast on her whistle, and Hope kicked off from the ground, rising far up into the air.

"Quaffle taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather an attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!" Hope couldn't hide her laughter at this. Lee Jordan happened to be the one commentating for the match. She had met the boy back on one of the first days of school and could be found hanging out with him and the Weasley twins and Ron when they all decided to do a school wide prank.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" came Lee's voice again, breaking Hope out of her thoughts. She cheered and shot off, looking all ways for the glittering golden ball. The Slytherin seeker was tailing him closely, much to Hope annoyance.

"Don't you have something better to do?" she said dryly. "Like, I don't know, getting some real skills?"

"We'll see who's laughing once I get the snitch," he called back with a nasty look on his face. Hope laughed at that. If he continued to tail her this entire time, she would get to the snitch miles before him.

A bludger came pelting towards Hope who dodged out of the way. "Alright there, Hope?" Fred called as he raced passed her.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan called, "Chaser Pusey ducks two bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds towards-"

Hope stopped listening. A glimmer of gold caught her eye, causing her heart to beat a little faster in her chest. She dived downwards in such a steep dive that the Slytherin chaser didn't dare follow in the same way. All of the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were doing and stopped in midair to watch.

Hope was faster than the Slytherin seeker, Higgs, and shot out an arm to catch it when-

She smacked right into Marcus flint, arm getting crushed in the effort. She gave a grunt of pain while her broom swung off course

"Foul!" came shouts from all of the Gryffindors. Hope clutched her arm close to her body, gritting her teeth.

Fred flew up to where Hope was and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Hope gritted out. "Go hit some more bludgers, Freddie." Reluctantly, Fred flew away, leaving Hope to look for the snitch some more.

"So-after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" McGonagall growled, though she seemed to agree a bit.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

" _Jordan, I'm warning you_ -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor in possession."

Hope was laughing hard by now through the pain. She swiped her head to the side to avoid another bludger when her heart flew up into her stomach. Her broom had given a jolt upwards, causing Hope to grasp it with her one good hand and her knees.

It happened again, her broom giving another uncomfortable lurch. It was like the broom was trying to buck her off, but it was a three month old broom! That doesn't just happen! She tried to turn the broom back towards the Gryffindor goalpost with half a mind to ask Wood for a time out, but the broom wouldn't let her. It was still jolting her up and down like a bull trying to buck of it's rider.

But Lee just kept commentating. It was as if no one had noticed that she was trying to not die. Slytherin scored, but Hope didn't even have the effort to groan in disappointment. She was so off balance, only having one hand to hold on with.

"Oh no…" came Lee's voice. Hope looked down at the stands to find people pointing up at her. Her broom started to roll over and over in the air, causing Hope to let out a small scream. Her bad arm was getting jolted around in an uncomfortable way. Her knees unlocked, causing her to swing off the broom and dangle holding on with only one hand.

Fred and George were flying underneath her in circles, because every time they tried to get close, Hope flew farther up into the air and nearly lost her grip.

"Hold on, Hope!" Fred called up.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hope yelled back. She felt herself swinging back and forth as the broom bucked her again. George was busy batting bludgers away from flying at Hope while Fred watched, his eyes fixed on the dangling girl. "Fred," she said, "I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need?" Fred asked.

"Just… promise me that you'll catch me," Hope said.

"Always," Fred replied.

Then she let go of the broom with her good hand and flew down, her broom dropping towards the ground. Hope squeezed her eyes close and said a quick prayer, tucking her arm in towards her body, as she dropped… right into the waiting arms of Fred.

"I've got you," he muttered, cradling her in his arms. "I've got you. Hope are… are you alright?"

Hope coughed and gagged, holding out her one good arm before spitting out the snitch into her waiting palm.

"HOPE POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH!" Lee called. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

X

Flint could be heard twenty minutes later arguing with Madame Hooch about the snitch. "He didn't catch it! He nearly swallowed it!"

But it didn't matter. Hope didn't break any rules so the catch, or swallow, counted, much to Oliver Wood's delight.

"You seem to attract problems, Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. Hope was sat up on a bed in the Hospital Wing with Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie at her bedside. Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be found, much to Hope's annoyance. Their friend fell fifty feet through the air into the waiting arms of one of their brothers, but they were both nowhere to be found.

Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Fred all laughed at this statement. "That's one way to put it," Angelina cackled as Hope's face flushed.

"We all refer to Fred and George as 'The Problem'," Katie explained with a light laugh. This just caused Hope to flush more.

"Well then, Miss Potter, maybe attracting problems isn't such a bad thing," Madame Pomfrey said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Poppy!" Hope yelled. Madame Pomfrey laughed, realizing that the young girl didn't understand just how much she sounded like her father.

"All right, Miss Potter, you're free to go. But take care of that arm! It's the second time in two weeks that you've been in here because of it."

Hope hopped off the bed and practically ran out of the Hospital Wing . "C'mon slow pokes! You're gonna miss the party!"

"She does realize that the party only happens when we get there, right?" Alicia said with a smile.

"You think she cares?" Fred asked.


	6. Authors Note 10-9-17

**Hey guys!  
So it's been brought to my attention that my story is very similar to another story already published on Fanfiction. Some of you may have noticed this also. I would like to inform you all that this is not, in any way, based off of another story. The story that it is similar to is one that I have never read before today when somebody told me about it. Because of the similarities of our two stories, I am going to work on reading this new story and attempt to make my future writing different. Unfortunately, I have already written all of book one and some of the beginning of book two. Because I was not copying this authors work, I am going to keep it as is, but all future writing will hopefully be completely different. I apologize for any misunderstanding and hope that my solution is alright with you all. Starting around diagon alley in book two, I will make sure everything is completely different than the other story. Thanks for sticking it out with Hope, and I ****_hope_** **that you will keep reading Hope is for Fools, even with this new development (and while you're at it, read Looking Beyond, the story similar to mine!). Thanks again to daughterofthesea98 for letting me know, and I hope that you will all understand that in now way was I trying to copy someone else's story. Thanks guys!**

 **-Overlycaffeinatedhighschooler**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hope is for Fools- chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer- All rights for to JK Rowling. Nothing here is stolen.**

Chapter 6-

Holiday season was in the air. Everyone was ready for the break to start, and it caused the teacher to have an increasingly hard time. Hope, Fred, and George could be found spelling snowballs so they would fly at passing students, teachers, and even the back of Quirrell's turban.

The lake was frozen solid and, out of the blue, the ground became covered in several feet of snow, which never seemed to fade. Roaring fires were a must have in the Gryffindor common room, Hope realized one night as she sat in one of the most comfy chairs in the room, working on a potion's essay. Her feet were clad in fuzzy socks and was in one of her sweaters she had bought after realizing that she had a small fortune to her name.

"Why does it have to be so bloody cold," Hope groaned.

"Because it's the middle of December," Ron said. Hermione and Ron had explained to her that Hagrid had dragged them to his cabin after the match where he accidently let slip that Fluffy was his and he was guarding something to do with Nicolas Flamel. Hope got increasingly more and more annoyed when she thought about that because she _knew_ who Flamel was because she had read the name so many times, but it kept slipping her mind.

"Doesn't mean it has to be cold," Hope grumbled.

"Oh calm down, Hope," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "It's not too bad." Hope pouted, making the two of them laugh.

"Hello Hermione," Fred said, coming to where they were sitting, George right on his heals. "Do you mind if we borrow Ron and Hope for a minute?"

"Well, I can see when I'm not wanted," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. All of them tried to protested that no, this wasn't what they meant, but Hermione just laughed. "I'm fine," she said. "I'll see you two later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Ron and Hope both said.

"What do you two idiots want," Hope said, a grin on her face.

"Well, we were thinking that with your two's ideas and our expertise of the spells, it might work if the Weasley twins team up with the Modern Marauders," Fred said, also grinning.

"Well I'm not sure," Hope said. "Mr. Weasley, what's your opinion?"

"It depends," Ron said grinning. "What are the two Mr. Weasleys willing to offer us."

"You two are impossible," George said. "Fine, what are we willing to offer them, Fred?"

"Aren't our dashing good looks enough?" Fred said with a wink towards Hope.

"Maybe for her," Ron said scoffing, "but not for your brother."

"Well, if we team up we won't be pranking you anymore, little bro," George said.

"On that case, I'm all for this, Miss Potter," Ron said.

"Then I guess we better start sharing our plans for tomorrow night," Hope said.

"End of term prank?" Fred asked. "That's my girl."

So the next night, it wasn't a surprise for the Weasley twin's when everyone's hair started changing colors to red and green for Christmas and a banner came up boasting the works of the Gryffindor Gremlins (the name change seemed need in all of their opinions). Hermione sat and laughed along with them, begging the four to tell them how they did it.

"It was in the standard book of spells, grade 7. I used _capmutio_ ," Hope explained, showing Hermione the page.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to use _colovaria_ instead?" Hermione asked, causing Hope's eyes to widen.

"Hermione, we might just need to recruit you," Fred whispered, and all of them laughed.

X

Hope awoke on Christmas day in a rather good mood. She went through her usual morning routine, throwing on a rather comfy sweater and fuzzy socks as well as a pair of jeans and throwing her hair into a messy bun. When she walked back into her dorm after using the showers to grab a book, her foot hit against something hard.

She looked down, and her heart gave a funny jolt. There was a small pile of presents seated at the foot of her bed. Hope felt her face break into an exuberant grin. She had never before gotten presents. Then again, she had never before had any friends to have presents from.

She left out a little cheer, happy that there was no one else in the dorm to yell at her for being up so early. She sat down on the ground with her legs crossed and pulled her first ever present towards her.

She ripped open a lumpy parcel to reveal a container of fudge and a scarlet sweater with a large H sewn onto the front in gold. She pulled out a letter and read-

 _Hope-_

 _Ron informed me that you weren't expecting any presents, so I thought I would help with that little problem. Thanks for taking care of my sons for me, Hope, and a very merry Christmas to you._

 _-Molly Weasley_

Hope smiled and slipped the sweater on over top of her current one. The sweater was incredibly soft and incredibly comfortable. It was her first ever present and happened to be her favorite.

Her next present also contained candy. Hermione had sent her loads of books on History and Ancient Runes as well as a large box of sugar quills.

Hagrid had made her a roughly whittled flute that Hope played a few notes on. She had to admit that it sounded a good deal like Hedwig.

Ron had gotten her some more books, much to Hope's delight, as well as a quidditch chess set.

Another parcel contained a letter from Gringotts and it had the multiple books and different things from her vault that she had requested from Griphook.

Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and the twins all pitched in to get Hope a new camera since her old one had finally broken after it had been passed around from person to person in the Gryffindor common room as well as a box of prank supplies.

She opened her second to last present to find a note written in loopy handwriting. _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

 _A Very Merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature on the bottom, and the package held a shimmering cloak like thing. Hope picked it up and switched it around in her arms. T was made of some lightweight fabric that made it seem almost like sewn water. Hope debated trying it on but thought better of it and decided to open her last present.

This present felt rather heavy compared to all of her other ones, and Hope was surprised to open it and find a picture frame with a moving picture inside.

Hope herself smiled back up from the picture, as did the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and her friends. It was after a particularly rough practice, and Angie, Licia, Katie, and Hope were all sprawled together on a couch, Fred and George sitting on the arms poking the girls and making them squirmed. Hermione was laughing at them from her spot on the ground, letting out a shriek as Hope toppled onto her. Ron laughed at his two best mates, shoving at his two brothers.

 _Hope,_ the letter attached began

 _Merry Christmas! I hope (hahah get it) that it's a great one. I convinced Hermione to steal your old camera from you and I found this picture. I thought it was a good one to have framed. Merry Christmas, Hope, and thanks for always being there._

 _Your dashingly good looking friend,_

 _Fred_

It was such a sweet present, Hope couldn't help but smile. She stared at the picture for a few more moments before deciding to get up. She grabbed a sugar quill and made her way out of her dorm and towards Ron's.

"Oi," she said. "Get up. Presents." Ron groaned and sat up. He looked slightly confused but a grin broke over his face when he realized what was going on.

"It's Christmas," he said cheerfully.

"What an observation," Hope teased.

"What are you wearing?" Ron asked, looking at Hope. "Is that… oh no. My mum made you a sweater. Ugh, I shouldn't have told her that you weren't expecting anything. She made you a sweater."

"Don't worry, Ron," Hope said. "I really like it. Anyways, it looks like you got one too."

Ron jumped off his bed and ran at his presents, pulling the lump parcel towards him. Hope plopped herself down on Seamus's vacant bed. Her mind started to wander back upstairs to where the picture frame was now sitting on her night table.

"What's that look?" Ron asked. Hope's flush seemed to be his confirmation as Ron gagged. "Bloody hell, you're thinking about Fred. You two are so disgusting!"

"Shut up!" Hope cried. "We're not a thing! There's nothing to be disgusting about!"

"Oh you two have been a thing all year. Stop denying it," George said, walking in.

"Have not!" Fred and Hope said at the same time.

"See? A thing," George said while Ron gagged again.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Hope grumbled. Both twins looked as Ron did, both probably having just rolled out of bed.

"Look! Hope's got a Weasley sweater too!" Fred said..

"Hope's is better than ours, though. Se obviously puts more effort in if you're not family," George said. Looking more closely, Hope realized that he was wearing the sweater with a F while Fred's had a G. She stifled her laughter at that behind the book.

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" Fred demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm!"

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned, but he pulled the sweater over his head. His seemed to be the only one in the room that didn't have a letter on it.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she doesn't think you'll forget your name. But we're not stupid- we know we're called Gred and Forge and that right there is Disbelief!"

"Haha, very clever," Hope said dryly. "Yet another joke on my name."

"You never find my jokes funny!" George protested, his eyes twinkling. "You're Hopeless."

Hope rolled her eyes, something she seemed to be doing a lot now after meeting these boys.

"What's all this noise?"

Percy Weasley came into the dormitory, his hair messed up and looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten through some of his presents for he too was holding a Weasley sweater, one with a large P on it.

"P for Prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Hope got one!"

"I-don't-want-" Percy tried, but the twins were unrelenting and forced the sweater over his head, messing up his already sideways glasses.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," George added. "Christmas is a time for family!" He marched Percy out of the room and Ron, taking one look at Hope and Fred, followed.

"I really like your present," Hope said, folding her legs.

"That's good," Fred said, coming to sit next to her. "I hope you don't mind that I had Hermione borrow your camera."

"Of course not," Hope said. "It was really sweet of you." And Fred, feeling a surge of confidence, swooped down and kissed Hope on the cheek, causing her to blush fiercely.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" she called. Fred stood up, laughing, and bolted out of the dorm. Hope followed at a sprint before catching up to the boy and jumping on his back, making him carry her all the way down to the Great Hall.

X

Christmas dinner was one of the most amazing feasts that Hope had ever experienced. It seemed that most people went home for Christmas, leaving only Hope and the Weasleys at the Gryffindor were a hundred roasted turkeys all fat and juicy, bowls upon bowls of buttered peas, boats of thick gravy topping herbed mashed potatoes. And on top of that all, there were piles of wizard crackers every few feet. Of course, Hope had to ask just what made wizard crackers so special, and Fred was more than happy to show her. It went off with a blast so loud that Hope almost had a heart attack, causing Fred to burst out laughing. But it was worth it because in the end she got a book on wizarding chess strategies.

"I guess the fates must know I'm a failure at chess," Hope laughed. She ended the dinner with a pointed wizard's hat, a new necklace, and a hair pin. Up at the head table, Dumbledore was trading a hat with McGonagall and Snape looked very grumpy as he had on a witches hat. Hope secretly took out her new camera and snapped a photo of this, causing all of the Gryffindors to burst out laughing.

"Going to add that to the scrapbook?" Fred whispered, mentioning the book that Hope had been working on all year.

"What do you take me as?" Hope asked innocently.

"I'll take that as a yes," Fred laughed.

Christmas pudding followed the turkey, and Hope piled her plate high with pudding, treacle tart, and even some peppermint humbugs. All in all, by the time Hope left the table, she was pretty sure all she wanted to do for the rest of the day was sleep. But Fred and George found out that Hope had never been in a snowball fight so, twenty minutes later, Hope was outside bundled up under layers of sweaters and scarves and robes.

"Firsties vs. thirdies!" Ron called out.

"Oh you're so on," George said, picking up a ball of snow and chucking it at the boy. Hope followed suit and lobbed it at Fred.

It seemed that challenging to very talented beaters to a snowball fight wasn't the best idea on Hope and Ron's part. Both twins had very, very good aim. But Hope was tiny and fast, years of running for fun and running away from Dudley had prepared her for this. Hope ran at Fred and jumped on his back, shoving a handful of snow down his shirt.

"Get off me, woman!" Fred teased, reaching back and grabbing hold of the smaller girl before pulling her up over his head and placing her into the snow. He picked up a pile of snow but before he could drop it on her, Ron nailed him in the face with a snowball. Hope got up and ran for cover, making a couple of snowballs before volleying them at the twins.

All of them collapsed two hours later panting and numb from the cold but looking as if they had the time of their lives. "Quidditch?" George asked. Hope's smile was all the answer that they needed. They all ran back to the common room, passed a disgruntled Percy, and changed into more dry layers before grabbing brooms and going back outside. Hope, who was very good and had the best broom, teamed up with Ron who didn't have much experience playing on a school broom. Fred and George were, of course, a team. The game of pickup quidditch didn't last long, however, as Hope, being the accident prone girl she was, managed to catch the quaffle but smacked into the stone wall of the castle as well.

"Hope!" all three boys called out, landing and running at the girl.

"Is the broom alright?" Hope groaned. All three boys rolled their eyes. Fred lifted her up and Ron got the broom before all three of them made their way to-

"Oh no way," Hope groaned. "No way in hell. Put me down, Freddie. I am not going to the Hospital Wing ! Put me-"

"What did you do this time," Madame Pomfrey cut her off as George opened the door. Fred placed her down on a bed and Madame Pomfrey and her wand over the girl. "What? Did you run into a wall or something?"

Hope grinned sheepishly. "You know me, Poppy! I'm way too careful to do that!"

"She hit into a wall," Fred confirmed. Madame Pomfrey tsked and waved her wand, causing the pain to go away.

"I don't want to see you in here again, Miss Potter. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Poppy. But you know these boys. They attract Problems." Hope hopped off the bed and nearly bolted from the Hospital Wing . Fred, George, and Ron, followed.

"Do you ever take a break?" Ron called after her.

"Just did! What d'you think the Hospital Wing was?" But the boys did manage to convince Hope who, just that afternoon was ready to go to bed, to sit in the common room and play a few games of chess with Ron where she broke in her new book of strategies by failing amazingly.

They all ate a dinner of turkey sandwiches and pumpkin juice, sitting by the fire in the common room.

"Is it time for bed yet?" Ron groaned.

"I wish," Hope said.

"Oh shut up. You're sleep schedule is so screwy it probably _is_ time for bed for you," Ron answered.

"Be quiet you bloody idiot," Hope replied.

"What are those morons doing?" Ron asked, gesturing to where Fred and George were off sprinting away from a furious Percy.

"Where's my badge?" He was yelling at the twins who were cackling like maniacs. Hope had to stifle her laughter behind her book on Arithmancy.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked. "Don't tell me… you don't…"

"They gave it to me this morning," Hope cackled. Ron and Hope sat bemused, watching.

By the time Hope climbed into bed that night, she was so exhausted that the thought of sleep sounded amazing. But alas, Hope wasn't that lucky, and the cloak sitting at the foot of her bed was just too tempting so, groaning, Hope swung her legs around and grabbed the cloak and swung it on, curious to see what kind of things her father had. But when she looked in the mirror, her body was gone. It was like she was a floating head!

"Ron!" Hope whisper/yelled, opening the door to the first year boy's dorm. "Ron, look at this!"

"Hope, what the… it's two am Hope!" Ron said blearily.

"Really? It's that late? Wow. Anyway, look at this! I'm invisible!"

"Show me in the morning, Hope," Ron mumbled, not really hearing her, already drifting back to sleep.

"Spoilsport," Hope muttered, exiting the dorms. Now what was she going to do? She looked around the common room and momentarily debated going back to her dorm, before laughing at the idea and leaving the tower. She wandered around the halls for what seemed like a few moments before spotted Mrs. Norris and, forgetting that she was invisible, slipped into an abandoned classroom.

But… it wasn't abandoned. A mirror sat in the center of the room, one that had a golden frame with green jewels set inside of it. An engraving was at the top, saying; _erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

 _I show not your face, but your hearts desire_ , Hope read. Somehow, some way, she managed to read those words. She looked into the mirror, but instead of seeing herself, she saw an older form of her standing next to what looked like an older form of Fred. They both looked beyond happy, their faces in exuberant smiles, and both of them were carrying a bundle of blankets. Babies. Hope felt herself have a sharp intake of breath. She turned away from the mirror to see if anyone else was in the room, but no one was. Turning her attention back towards the mirror, Hope realized that the reflection changed.

A woman who looked so similar to Hope that it was almost uncanny, and a male with messy black hair and hazel eyes stared back at her. "Mum?" she whispered. "Dad?" She lifted a shaking hand and placed it on the mirror. The woman inside did the same. Hope felt a small sob escape herself. It was her parents. Her parents… were looking at her. More and more people appeared, and Hope started to realize the resemblance she shared with them. One of them had her hair, another her smile. A third had her slim figure and bright, wide eyes. And then, her friends entered, All of them there, smiling with her family.

The tears were flowing freely now. Hope lifted her hand and brushed them off. She wasn't a crier. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, the reflection switching between that of her family and of her and Fred. Either way, she only left when a light shone in from the window, indicating the sun had risen.

"I'll come back," she whispered before exiting the room, glancing back before the door shut.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hope is for Fools Chapter 7-**

"You've got to stop going to that mirror," Ron said exasperatedly. "You're obsessed!"

"Am not," Hope replied. And she wasn't! Ron had no idea what he was talking about. She was not obsessed. She just… liked seeing her parents. That's it.

"You're not eating, you're not sleeping, you're practically a walking ghost, Hope!"  
"I'm fine," Hope insisted. "You'll see. I'm perfectly fine."

"If I hear you went to see that mirror again," Ron warned.

"I won't, I won't," Hope agreed. But that night, she found herself sneaking out of the dorm yet again and sitting in front of the mirror. She had spent the day reading her Grandfather's journals when she happened to stumble across a mention of the mirror. Apparently he had built it. It _was_ a very Slytherin-esque thing. Hope had made up her mind to stay here all night long before Ron tried to talk her out of it. Now, though, he was fast asleep and she was free to sit here all night.

But-

"Back again, Hope?" Hope jumped so far up into the air one would think she was on a broomstick.

"Merlin's balls! Don't do that!" Dumbledore's amused expression was all the confirmation she needed that she wouldn't get in trouble for saying that.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you." Hope glared at him.

"Something you needed, Headmaster?"

"It seems that you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"Delights is one word for it," Hope grumbled.

"I expect by now you know what it does?"

"'I show not your face, but your hearts desire'," Hope recited. She had realized that she could read it because Salazar Slytherin, her ancestor, had made it.

"Meaning?"

"It shows us what we most want in the world. Our desire of heart," Hope answered.

"Exactly," Dumbledore said. "Like, for example, how your friend Ron Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, best of all of them."

"How do you know that," Hope said angrily. He had no business snooping in others business like that.

"One does not need a cloak to become invisible," Dumbledore said. "The Mirror will be moved to a new home, tomorrow, Hope, and I ask that you not go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak on and go back to bed."

Dumbledore stood there and watched as Hope put the cloak around her shoulders, but she hesitated slightly before saying, "Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something… personal?"

"You may ask, of course, Hope."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" She realized that she had just chastised him for snooping on Ron, but she couldn't help her curiosity.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Hope stared, trying to determine if he was serious or not (though she was leaning towards the ladder).

"One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People insist on giving me books. Now get to bed, Hope."

Hope nodded and left the room, glancing back to see Dumbledore glance longingly at the mirror. And, in that moment, Hope felt bad for the man, so when a woolen pair of socks showed up at his office the next morning from the Modern Marauders, Hope felt that she may have done a bit of good for probably the first time in her life.

X

"Percy Weasley, if you do not close that goddamned blind, I will make you wish that you'd never woken up."

Percy Weasley, who had merely been opening a few blinds, gave a start. Hope, who happened to be huddled under loads of blankets, was barely visible on her place at the couch.

"Sorry," Percy said sheepishly, closing the blinds with a snap. Hope rolled her neck and sat up, girl, after not sleeping for three days straight (much to Ron and Fred's dismay) had taken up residency on the couch and had slept the day through. That upon itself was a feat seeing as most of the time people forgot that she was there and would accidently (or not on George's part) sit on her.

"Well I'm up now," Hope complained, picking up her book.

"What are you reading?" Percy asked, coming to take a seat by the small girl. His badge, which had been newly returned to him by a mysterious person, was seated on his robes. " _Names of the Twentieth Century_? Are you trying to find something?"

"Actually, I am," Hope said, coming up with an idea. "Percy… have you heard of a Nicolas Flamel?"

"Is that who you're looking for? Well, you're not looking in the right place. The man's at least nine centuries old. You might do better looking in some older books. He's got to be in a few, I mean, he is a great alchemist."

Hope sprung up from the couch for the first time in a day. "Thanks, Percy!" She called while running up to her dorms, grabbing a book, and making her way to the boy's dorm.

"Ron!" she called, doing something very similar to what Percy had just did by throwing open his blinds. "I figured out who Nicolas Flamel is!"

"Hope, it's 6 am," Ron said. "I shouldn't have to tell you to let me sleep at 6 bloody am!"

"Tell that to your brother," Hope said. "Anyways, I found this book on Flamel and realized where I first read about him. It was on the chocolate frog card, from the train, remember? Dumbledore's. Remember, it said 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark world Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!"

Ron sat up straight in his bed. "Alchemy? What did he create?"

"The philosopher's stone!" Hope said excitedly.

X

It came as a great relief when the other students came back from break, even if it meant that they had to go back to classes, because they could share all they learned with Hermione.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that before!" Hermione said when Hope told her on the first day of term. "I've read about him so many times!"

The trio of students spent all of their free time for the next couple of weeks in the library researching Flamel. But, between homework and quidditch, the free time for Hope was fairly sparse.

Wood seemed to be filled with a new energy after the break, and began to work the team harder than ever. They started to have practice three times during the school week and for five hours on the weekend. Hope felt like she was always tired no matter how much sleep she had the night before.

"Wood's mental," she groaned during one particularly rough quidditch practice. She had flown over to where Licia and Angie were congregating. Katie followed closely behind. "It's pouring rain and almost eleven o'clock at night yet we're still out here."

"It's like he's training us all for a marathon," Katie grumbled. "It's only a quidditch match."

"I mean, it is tomorrow," Alicia reasoned. "And if we win, we'll have a chance at the cup this year!"

Hope had to swerve out of the way as Fred flew high in the air before dive bombing George, much to the amusement of the rest of the team.

"Will you stop messing around!" Wood yelled, getting very angry at the group of them. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

George Weasley really did fall off his broom this time, and Hope was close to follow, landing face up in the mud and feeling her now black hair get covered in brown.

"Snape's refereeing?" George sputtered.

"When has that douche ever refereed a quidditch match?" Hope added.

"He's not going to be fair," Angelina argued.

"Especially if it means we might overtake Slytherin for the cup," Alicia agreed.

"It's not my fault!" Wood protested as the rest of the team began to land. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game-"

"Snape won't care about if we're playing clean!" Hope complained."He'll pick on us no matter what. It's _Snape_!"

"Then you're just going to have to catch the snitch as fast as you can, Hope," Wood said. The team began to clean up, all of them rather annoyed at the new development. Wood finally dismissed them from practice and the four girls trudged to the showers together.

"I can't believe Snape's refereeing," Katie complained as Hope let the blistering hot water clean the mud off her back.

"That dick," Hope growled. "He's going to try to keep us from getting points. Even if it does mean favoring Hufflepuff."

"I mean, how much can he really do to us?" Angelina asked. "He's just a ref."  
"He's still a douche," Hope answered. Angelina and the rest of them, only knew half of Hope's worries, however. Ron and Hermione had told her about what happened at her first match, and she wasn't fancying a repeat for her second.

Hermione didn't think she would ever get used to the Hogwarts bathrooms. They were massive rooms with showers on one wall, sinks on another, and benches on a third with showers on the wall adjacent to them. In order for one to get to the showers, they had to take their clothes off before entering the curtained stalls (well, or they could just soak their perfectly good clothes). But Hermione, being a self conscious eleven year old, hated it.

The young girl stripped quickly and hurried off towards the first open shower as fast as she could, blushing fiercely as the four other girls chorused their hellos.

"Anyway," she heard Alicia say, "it's not like we can do much anyway. It's already been decided on."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, turning her own shower on.

"Snape's refereeing the next match," Hope grumbled. Hermione felt herself pale.

"What!? Bu-"

"I know," Hope said.

"And-"

"I know."

"What are you two yammering about?" Katie asked.

"Nothing!" both girls said quickly.

"Well that's convincing," Angie said.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Fred and George," Licia added.

"Shut up," Hope grumbled. She turned off her shower (rather reluctantly) and sighed. "Alright. Time to face the real world."

X

"Eat," Hermione lectured.

"I'm eating," Hope argued.

"No you're not. You never eat when you're nervous," Ron replied.

"I'm not nervous!" Hope protested. "I don't get nervous!"

"Don't lie to yourself," Fred said, sitting down across, George close to follow. "We're all nervous. It's normal."

"Just think, you could be Fred who doesn't sleep when he's nervous," George added.

"Oh I do that without being nervous," Hope replied moodily.

"Yeah but when someone doesn't sleep," George said in a sing song voice, "someone get's cranky!"

"They have more in common than we thought," Ron said.

"Shut up!" both Fred and Hope grumbled.

"Time to go," Wood said. Hope took a deep breath and stood up. She's not nervous. She's never nervous.

Hope didn't pay much attention while everyone got ready and Wood gave his usual pregame pep talk. Her mind kept going back to the thought of what had happened last game. She couldn't help but think that Hermione and Ron were thinking that it would be the last time they spoke to her when they sent her off to the locker rooms.

Little did she know that Ron and Hermione were both in the stands, their wands tucked in their jackets against the cold weather. They had both been spending the hours when Hope was in quidditch practice tucked away in abandoned classroom and the library working on the leg locker curse to use on Snape (though the thought of using a curse on a teacher made Hermione feel sick).

Hope pulled on her arm guards and took a deep breath. "Everyone, time to get out there. Good luck." Somehow, Hope found herself taking Fred's outstretched. He squeezed her's and she tightened her grip back.

"You'll be alright," Fred whispered.

"Not nervous, remember?" Hope whispered in response. The two of them walked out, Hope holding tight to Fred's hand, to tremoultulos applause. Hope felt a smile break over her face as she and the rest of the gryffindor team walked to the middle of the field and Wood shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain, an older girl who Hope forgot the name of. Across the field, Hope's eyes drifted to a boy who looked to be about Fred and George's age with brown hair and grey eyes. Hope recognized him slightly as the seeker for Hufflepuff… Cedric Diggory? She wasn't sure.

"Mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch said. Hope swung her leg around her nimbus and felt the familiar swooping feeling in her chest. She was going to be alright. It was going to be alright. "Three! Two! One!"

Hope kicked off and soared into the air, Cedric right behind her. "Diggory, right?" Hope called.

"Yeah, and you're Potter," Cedric replied.

"Pleasure," Hope said. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a game to win."

"In your wildest dreams," Diggory laughed.

"Oh, see, I don't dream," Hope replied. "Nor do I sleep," she muttered more to herself.

She flew off, coming to a stop close to the middle of the field and staring moodily down at Snape. What a prick. Glancing around the stands, she felt a sigh of relief overcome her. Dumbledore was there, sitting in the stands, watching the game. He wouldn't let Snape do anything, and although she may have had her differences with the man, she was safe.

Her gaze drifted back to Snape, and she couldn't help as laughter erupted from her when Fred smacked a bludger that hit Snape in the head. And when he awarded Hufflepuff a penalty, which Wood saved no problem.

"Alright there, Potter?" Fred called as she flew past. Hope reached out her hand which Fred high fived.

"Nice shot, Weasley," Hope chuckled.

"I do _aim_ to please," Fred added.

"You're a nightmare." Fred winked and flew away.

Hope scowled as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no other reason than he hated the Gryffindors, something that Hope voiced allowed.

"True," came another voice, "but at least it's helping me."

"Not if Wood keeps saving them," Hope said to Cedric in a sing song voice. And, indeed, Wood did save the other penalty and the game continued.

"Yeah, but Creaton's pretty good also," Cedric said, gesturing to the blond keeper from Hufflepuff.

"Not as good as Angie," Hope added as the chaser scored a goal for Gryffindor, making the score ten zero to Gryffindor. Hope's eyes once again fell onto the bane of her existence, the greasy hair hag. She felt herself once again scowl at him, something that she had done awfully a lot.

Cedric flew away from Hope, a big mistake on his part, because a few seconds later, Hope caught a glimmer of gold twinkling next to the douche's ear. Hope angled her broom down and laid flat against the handle, shooting like a bullet towards Snape, 'accidentally' hitting him in the shoulder, she felt her fingers curl around the small gold ball and- her world went black.

"HOPE!" Fred had to keep himself from jumping off his broom to get to the fallen girl. Instead, he threw himself down against the handle of his broom and shot at Hope, tumbling off it about a foot from the ground and standing up, moving to run to her. But strong hands grabbed him from the back, stopping him from running at her.

"HOPE!" he yelled again.

"Fred, calm down," his twin muttered in his ear. "You need to calm down. Madame Pomfrey's got her."

And it was true, the matron was cradling Hope in her arms. She turned and muttered something to Dumbledore before he took out his wand and said something, Madame Pomfrey turned on the spot, and she and Hope disappeared.

Chapter 8-

Hope didn't want to open her eyes. She was having such a nice dream. Her parents were there, and her friends, and even what she imagined her godparents to be. She didn't want to wake up, not now, not ever, so she plastered a smile on her face and went back to the waiting arms of her parents.

X

"She's coding," Angie called to Madame Pomfrey who rushed over. Fred felt himself get pushed aside, Angie and his twin close to follow.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, running towards them. He and Hermione had gone to get their group food and came back to see Madame Pomfrey and a few other healers who had come from St. Mungo's all standing around Hope's bed.

Angelina was holding tight to George while Fred stood white faced, watching the younger girl lay pale as death.

"How long has it been?" Alicia asked, rushing towards them.

"Minute and a half," Katie squeaked out. Alicia paled, a silent tear escaping her.

Then the slow beeping of the monitor started back up, causing all of them to let out a sigh of relief.

"You can come back in now," a healer said, motioning to their group. Slowly, the seven of them fell back into their chairs, Fred taking up residency on Hope's right side, Hermione and Ron doing the same on the left.

X

" _I've never built a snowman," Hope mused._

" _Are you kidding me?" Fred said, a look of deep offense on his face. "Well, missy, we're going to have to change that." He stood up and held out his hand._

 _Hope took it, laughing._

" _Get a room!" Angelina called from the couch over. Hope took the book she was currently reading and aimed it at her head. Angie, being the expert chaser she was, caught it and tossed it back_

 _Scowling, Hope let Fred pull her out of the room._

" _I'm adding to the betting pool," Hermione said, a mischievous smile that obviously she had picked up from Hope on her face._

" _That's disgusting," Ron groaned. "My best friend and brother are never going to start dating."_

" _Sure, Ron," Katie said, throwing a ball up and down in the air._

X

"You can go back to your dorm, if you want," came a voice behind Fred. "She's been stable for a bit, so you should be safe."

"I'm fine, Healer…" Fred trailed off.

"Keelian," the woman supplied. "And you're dead on your feet. At least sit down."

Fred gave in, taking a seat in one of the empty chairs. He had offered to take the night shift this time, since Ron and Hermione had it last night.

"It's nice that she has such a support system," Healer Keelian said.

"That she does," Fred yawned. "She makes an impression, this one."

"How long have you two been together?" the Healer asked, and Fred felt himself blush.

"Oh no, we're not- no we're-"

"Not yet, you mean," Healer Keelian said with a wink. Fred's already red faced flushed deeper.

"So, how much longer d'you think she'll be like this?" Fred asked, holding tighter to the sleeping girl's hand.

"It's hard to tell," Healer Kellian said. "She should be completely stable by now. Her neck has healed and so has the internal damage. Now it's just a matter of being patient."

"Is she-" Fred took a breath. "Is she in pain?"

"No, she's not," the Healer said kindly. "She feels nothing."

X

" _You know you can't hide up here forever, Hope," Hermione scolded. The girl in question was wrapped up in a bundle of blankets up in her Grandfather's old study._

" _I can if I want to," said a disgruntled Hope._

" _Just go apologize!" Ron yelled at his brother later. "She's all moppy and wrapped up in blankets."_

" _But I don't even know what I did," Fred argued._

" _He should know what he did," Hope disagreed later. "He made fun of the Slytherins as a whole even though he knew full well that I'm related to the man."_

" _He probably doesn't think what he did was wrong," Hermione reasoned._

" _Doesn't matter," Hope said, pulling a blanket over her face and hiding herself from view._

X

"What's that?" Ron asked, coming into Hope's room. The girl was still asleep, as she had been for the past week. Among all of her homework that Hermione was dedicated to bring lay a book, obviously muggle, with a leather cover.

"It's her favorite," Fred said, jerking out of his sleep. "She was reading it when I met her."

"Sherlock Holmes?" Ron asked, picking it up.

"Yeah. It's a set of mysteries. Actually it's pretty good," Fred replied, stretching.

"D'you know how she's doing?" Hermione asked. Fred had taken to setting up camp by the girl's bed, staying here over night lest she woke up. Hermione wanted to do the same but found herself unable to do to her course load, so instead she came after classes each day with Ron.

"Madame Pomfrey said that she could wake up at anytime," Fred said, sounding hopeful. "She's almost completely healed, it's now just a matter of her wanting to get up."

X

" _I'm sorry, Hope!" Fred said, running after the now black haired girl._

" _Forget it," Hope said, not even turning around._

" _Hope!" Fred called again, catching up and pulling on the girl's arm._

" _What do you want?" Hope asked, her eyes turning dangerously red._

" _To apologize!" Fred said. "Hermione told me that you got upset over my comment about the Slytherins-"_

" _That wasn't her place," Hope bit out._

" _I didn't mean it like that," Fred continued. "I didn't mean that Slytherins were bad as a whole! Just certain douches like Malfoy and Flint."_

" _I hate the bad rep Slytherins get," Hope muttered._

" _I know," Fred said, pulling the smaller girl into a hug, making her blush._

" _You're going to be the death of me, Weasley," Hope argued, just to be answered by a laugh._

X

"Ouch." Hope opened her eyes blearily.

"You're up," came an unfamiliar voice. The girl looked around and her eyes landed on a woman who looked to be in her mid 30s with brown hair and matching brown eyes. "That's good. You just missed your boyfriend. He had to get to class."

"Fred was here?" Hope asked. The healer nodded. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Alright, sweetie," the healer said, obviously not convinced. Hope scowled at the nickname.

"How long was I out?" Hope asked, taking the glass of water the healer passed her and downing it.

"About a week and a half," the healer said. "You're friend Hermione took the liberty of bringing all of your homework

"Of course she did," Hope groaned, looking at the large piles. "I guess I should thank her later. When can I get out of here?"

"I take it you're not a fan of hospitals?" the healer asked.

"Not one bit," Hope agreed.

"Well that's a shame, because you'll be here for at least another week."

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking." A laugh was all Hope got in return.

X

"This is Potions from today," Hermione said, passing Hope a pile of parchment. "Snape seems to be in an altogether better mood when you're absent."

"Of course he does," Hope grumbled. "Thanks 'mione."

"I can't believe that you're thanking her for bringing you homework," Ron argued.

"Well if I'm stuck in this hell hole, at least I can have something to do," Hope grumbled. "I mean, I'm stuck in bed all day with nothing to do, mulling over my hatred for everyone and everything," Hope joked. "At least I have something to do now."

"At least your ok," Hermione said.

"Exactly, I'm ok!" Hope sighed. "I've been ok for almost a week now! Can't they just let me go back to our dorm?"

"They're letting you out tomorrow, right?"

"Finally," Hope muttered. "Madam Pomfrey said a week. It's been way longer!"  
"It's only been 10 days," Hermione reasoned.

"But that's ten days I could have been catching up on homework or practicing quidditch!"

"I think that would fall under the category of overexerting yourself, Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "How are you, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione and Ron all chimed their hellos to the familiar worker. "How are you feeling, Hope?" Healer Glacine said.

"Ay-ok," Hope answered. "Can I leave now?"

"One more night," the matron replied. "Just one more night then you're out of here. Hopefully for good."

"Not likely with her track record," Ron mumbled.

"Shut it you," Hope said, aiming a pillow at his head. "I am completely careful."

"Says the girl who is on first name bases with Madame Pomfrey," Hermione added.

"No love, here," Hope answered, sighing as she flopped back onto her pillows.

"We should just call Fred then," Hermione sniggered, causing Hope to blush and Ron to gag.

X

It was almost a miracle when Hope was finally allowed to go back to real life. Thanks to Hermione, the only things she had to catch up on was a few tests and quizzes, which she did in Professor McGonagall's office.

"Thanks Minny!" Hope called after, making a quick exit to avoid the professor's annoyed gaze. She hurried back up to the Gryffindor common room, avoiding the stares of the rest of the school, when Cedric Diggory appeared in front of her, another boy behind him.

"Hey Cedric," Hope said, slightly startled. "Something I can do for you?"

"Michael here has something he would like to say to you," Cedric said, gesturing the younger boy forward. He looked to be about in his second year, with a bush of blond hair.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, his face red. Hope raised an eyebrow, fairly confused about this whole thing. "It was me! I hit the bludger that hit you in the head! It was all my fault that you had to go to the Hospital Wing and I'm so, so sorry-"

Hope put her hand up to stop the boy. "It's not your fault," Hope said.

"Wha-what?" the boy asked, his face very red.

"I talked with Madame Pomfrey. You may have tried to hit it to stop me from winning the game, but the bludger had been spelled to make it fatal. You were just doing your job to help your team win. Don't beat yourself up over it," Hope replied. The boy nodded.

"I'm still sorry," he said before walking away.

"That was some catch you made," Cedric said, moving forward.

Hope had already heard all about what happened from the rest of her team, who all came to visit while she was still in the Hospital Wing. Apparently after she got hit and fell, her body landed on the snitch causing it to be pinned to the ground and Madame Hooch called it as a catch.

"That's twice in a row now," Cedric added.

"Yeah, I seem to always end up injured, don't I," Hope joked.

"That's-" Cedric spluttered, "I didn't-"

"It's alright, Pretty Boy," Hope said, a twinkle in her eyes. She turned and walked away, leaving Cedric to marvel at her. He would have been confused by the name if he didn't already know that she had it bad for Fred Weasley (though she would never admit it). That girl really was a mystery.

X

"I can't believe he hatched a dragon! I mean, he knows he lives in a wooden hut, right?"

Hermione, Hope, and Ron hastily made their way down towards Hagrid's hut, all three of them marveling at the stupidity of the game keeper.

"We did try to talk some sense into him," Ron offered.

"Actually I did, you just said that it sounded very cool," Hermione reasoned.

"It did at the time," Ron mumbled.

"I can't even go to the Hospital Wing in peace, can I," Hope grumbled. "Hagrid?" she pushed the door open, Hermione and Ron close behind.

"It's nearly out!" Hagrid said, his eyes light with excitement. "Good ter see ya Hope. Glad yer alright'."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Hope sighed. "But did you really think this was a good idea? Where do you even get a dragon?"

"Won it off a greek chappie down at the bar," Hagrid explained. "I tol' him abou' Fluffy an' all the other things I look after."

Having an idea, Hope asked, "Hagrid, what's guarding the philosopher's stone other than Fluffy?"

"How d'yer know abou' the stone?" Hagrid asked, looking disgruntled.

"Never mind that," Hope said. "Point is we know about it. And Flamel. Now you're just avoiding the question."

"O' course I can't tell yer. Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, apparently, so I wouldn't tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts- I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all?" ("We did now," Ron muttered) "Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but we all know you know," Hermione said in a flattering voice, and Hope felt a hint of pride for the girl. "You know everything that goes on round here."

"Yeah," Ron added quickly, "we only wondered who had done the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you, of course."

Hope really was a bad influence on these two, wasn't she, Hope thought. Hagrid's chest swell in pride, and he said, "Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout- Professor Flitwick- Professor McGonagall- Professor Quirrell- an' Dumbledore himself did somethin- an', hang on, I forgot someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

Hope almost spit out her tea. " _Snape_!"

"Well, yeah," Hagrid said. "Yer still not on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the stone, he's not abou' ter steal it."

Before Hope could argue, there was a scratching noise coming from the egg. The trio exchanged worried glances as the egg split open down the middle. Out popped a baby dragon, one that wasn't exactly… pretty. It had a skinny body that was jet black and spiky, spiny wings. It looked almost like a crumpled umbrella, with orange eyes that took up half of it's face, and stbu horns.

It sneezed, and a flame shot out of it's nose, causing Hope, Ron, and Hermione to jump backwards.

"Isn't he _beautiful_!" Hagrid said, reaching out to pet the dragon's head. It snapped at his hands, causing Hope to flinch, but Hagrid just added, "Look, he knows his mummy!"

"Hagrid… I've read a couple books on dragons and just wondering…" Hermione said, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow?"

Hagrid looked like he was about to answer, but then he paled, causing Hope to do a similar thing.

"What? What's the matter?"

"There was a student! Between the curtains! Look, he's running back ter the school?"

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me," Hope sighed. "That little-" Hope said a word that caused Hermione to say, " _Hope!_ "

"Who was it?" Hagrid asked.

"Draco Freaking Malfoy," Hope sighed.

X

Luckily, Ron was able to get ahold of Charlie, and he was going to send some friends to pick up Norbert, as Hagrid had opted to call him. The trio were taking turns spending nights at Hagrid's', helping him watch after the now huge dragon. However, one night, Ron came back in with his hand swollen to at least three times the size it usually was and a nasty shade of purple.

"It bit me!" Ron cried. "It actually bit me! Can't Charlie get here any sooner? I don't think I can deal with this much longer."

To make matters worse, Malfoy happened to pick up the book that Ron had stashed Charlie's letter in while he was in the Hospital Wing .

"I'm going to need your help tomorrow night," Hope told Hermione the night before Charlie was supposed to come. "I have a plan, but I can't do it alone."

So the next night, Hermione and Hope huddled under the invisibility cloak.

"Almost… there…" Hope panted. Even all the running she did didn't prepare her for walking up almost a thousand steps in one night.

"Shhhh!" Hermione said quickly. There was a bit of movement up ahead that made Hope and Hermione back against a wall.

"Detention!" came McGonagall's voice as she pulled Malfoy by the ear, "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how _dare_ you-"

"You don't understand, Professor, Hope Potter's coming, and she's got a dragon!"

"What rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Hope Potter out of bed, when has that ever happened?"

Hope could have sworn that there was a twinkle in the Professor's eyes at the statement. It was common knowledge that Hope was always out of bed at night, losing at least ten points every time she got caught, which was rarely if she did say so herself.

"Malfoy's got a detention! I could sing!" Hermione said.

"I would advise against that," Hope said as they made it to the top of the astronomy tower.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked, throwing off the invisibility cloak.

Hope looked around a bit before saying, "There."

Three boys showed up, all of them looking to be in their twenties. "You must be Charlie's friends!" one of them said. "I'm Kyle, this is Michael, and Gregory."

"Hope," Hope replied. "And this is Hermione."

"Like… Hope Potter?" the left one said. All of them did the usual thing that people did when they first met her, and their eyes flicked up towards her forehead.

"The one and only," Hope drawled. "And are you going to take this dragon or not?"

The three boys quickly got over their excitement and helped the two girls hook up the dragon on a harness.

"We'll tell Charlie you say hi," Gregory said.

"It was nice to meet you!" Michael added.

"Likewise," Hope said. "But we really should be going. Don't want to get in trouble, you know."

The two of them grabbed up the invisibility cloak, waved goodbye to the three boys, and then threw it over top of them before making their way back to bed (narely avoiding Filch on the way).

 **Like always, please R &R! Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hope is for Fools- Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer- All rights go to JK Rowling**

Chapter 8-

Looking back on it, going into the Forbidden Forest alone may have not been a great idea. Granted, she didn't plan on it. All she wanted was a peaceful midnight stroll through the grounds.

And it was so peaceful, that she wasn't even paying attention to where she was until she was completely surrounded by trees. She turned around herself, taking it in.

"Well shite," Hope mutterred. How in the world was she supposed to get out?

She came in that way, right? Or was it that one? She didn't know, it was midnight! "That way," she mumbled, before turning and making her way through the trees.

"You really do enjoy breaking the rules, Potter," came a voice in her ear. On instinct, Hope shot her leg out.

Laughing and groaning followed this as a similar voice said, "She's a keeper, Freddie." A few grunts were his response.

"I would say I'm sorry," Hope cringed, "but that's partially your fault."

"Fair enough," Fred groaned.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Hope asked, her eyes adjusting to the sudden presence of two more people.

"Well we saw that you were out for a midnight stroll-"

"And we decided to show you around-"

"Plus you looked lost."

"Alright," Hope said, looking forward. "First question. What's _that_?"

The three of them turned, and although it was dark, Hope could have sworn they all had matching pale faces. A hooded figure was in front of them, feeding off what looked like-

"A unicorn?" Fred asked.

The thing looked up towards them and stood up, beginning to walk to them.

"Run!" Hope shouted, not caring if they alerted the figure, seeing as it already was coming towards them. The three of them turned and bolted.

"Keep… going…" George panted as the three pushed away bushes and branches. Hope turned her head, looking behind her at the figure, and had to throw a hand over her forehead. A pain like she had never felt went through her scar.

"Hope?" Fred called, turning back to the girl who had stopped dead in her tracks.

Hope couldn't move. Her head was pounding, and the figure was just coming

closer.

"HOPE!" Fred yelled again. Hope blinked and quickly turned back to the twins. She grabbed both of them by their hands and turned as if on instinct before feeling as if she was getting smushed into a box. Everything was black and then…

They were at the entrance to the forest, all three of them looking really queasy and panting.

"Did you just… apparate?" George asked, gawking at the girl.

"What?" Hope asked, quite honestly confused. "Isn't that banned in Hogwarts?"

"Well how else would you explain what just happened?" George asked.

"Lay off, Georgie," Fred said quietly as another figure appeared.

"Hope Potter," a soft but deep voice said. Hope turned and could have sworn she had been transported into one of those Greek myths she loved. A half human, half horse centaur was standing there. "The forest is not safe for students at this time, especially not you."

"Not to be rude," Hope said as the other two stared, "but who are you?"

"I am Firenze," it answered.

"Well, we're not in the forest anymore," Hope said carefully, "so we're just going to-"

"Hope Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"It's to keep you alive, right?" Fred asked from behind Hope. "But who would want to do that?"

"Isn't death just better?" George added.

"It is," Firenze said, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else- something that will bring you back to full strength and power- something that will mean you can never die. Miss Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment."

Hope went stark white. Fred and George were both asking what Firenze meant, but Hope couldn't say it out loud. It was her secret. Her's and Ron's and Hermione's. But if someone wanted to steal it… no. If _Snape_ wanted to steal it, what would he use it for? Unless… _unless_ -

"Voldemort," Hope breathed. Both Fred and George flinched at the name.

"You-Know-Who's hidden in the school?" George asked, fear laced in his voice.

"That's not what I meant," Hope said, lost in thought. "But if… if he is stealing it for him… then that would mean… _I have to go see Ron and Hermione_!" Hope turned on her heel and sprinted back to the castle

"The planets have been wrong before!" Firenze shouted after her, but Hope had no bloody idea what he meant. She just kept running, all the way back to the Gryffindor common room where she ran to her two friends dorms and dragging them out of bed.

"Need… to talk… to you…" she panted out before pulling them both up and out of the common room, skillfully avoiding Fred and George as they made their way up to her Grandfather's old study.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort…" Hope began as she paced in front of the two. "... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest… and all this time we thought Snape wanted to get rich…"

"Stop saying the name," Ron hissed, but Hope ignored him.

"Firenze said something about the planets… something about them being wrong… they must show that Voldemort's going to come back… maybe even kill me…" Hermione let out a small squeak at the last part. "Maybe the other centaurs think that they should just let Voldemort kill me…"

"Will you stop it with the name!" Ron said in a terrified whisper.

"So all I've got to wait for is Snape to steal the stone," Hope continued. "Then Voldemort will be able to come back, and I'll be a gonner. Unless we stop him first."

"Hope," Hermione said in a very frightened voice, "everyone says that Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you! Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

Hope had her reserves about the Headmaster, but Hermione had a point. As much as she hated to say it, he might be their best shot.

X

Exams were fast approaching. Hope stopped going out on midnight wanderings and instead had midnight study sessions (much to the annoyance of the rest of her dorm. She really did have to get back on a normal sleep schedule). Ron and Hermione were momentarily distracted from the dilemma of Nicolas Flamel and Voldemort as they were both too busy studying. But it was a bit harder for Hope to forget that someone wanted to kill her.

As the days crept by and Hope got more and more absorbed in charms and transfiguration and star charts, she found that, for once, she wasn't solely thinking about what was going to happen.

When the day of exams rolled around, breakfast was silent. The seventh and fifth years were all studying for their NEWTs and OWLs, and all the years in between were reading over material for their exams.

The one bad thing about taking exams in June was that, when you had about 100 kids in one room, it was sweltering hot and very hard to focus.

The written exams were the worst in Hope's opinion. Question after question about how to correctly levitate an object or what the spell to turn a match into a needle. At midnight, they were taken to the Astronomy tower where they had to fill out a star chart using a telescope. Then came the practical exams. Professor Flitwick had them make a pineapple tap dance. McGonagall had them turn a mouse into a snuff box. Snape had them all make a forgetfulness potion while breathing down their backs, much to Hope's annoyance.

Throughout it all, Hope had a constant, throbbing pain in her forehead.

"Go to Madame Pomfrey," Hermione pleaded.

"I'm fine," Hope insisted. "I just need to study a bit more. We still have History of Magic."

"Oh you have that one in the bag," Ron said confidently. "You're pretty much the only one that doesn't sleep through that class."

"I take that as a personal offense," Hermione joked. "Did you see my snuff box, though? Do you think she'll take off for it still having some gray spots?"

"Mine still had a tail, Hermione, come off it," Ron argued. They all stopped talking as they entered the History classroom and took their usual seats, pulling out a quill and ink.

Hope spent the next hour answering questions about the Goblin Rebellions (eww) and different laws past. When Professor Binns finally told them to put their quills down, a collective sigh ran through the room.

It was a relief to finally be done with exams. Hermione tried to talk about them, but Ron and Hope shut her down, both of them opting to go down to the lake instead. They all flopped under the tree, basking in the fact that exams were over. The Weasley twins were already down there with Lee Jordan.

"Ever met a giant squid, Hope?" Fred called.

"Nope!" Hope called back, popping the 'p'.

"Do you want to?" Laughing, Hope stood up and joined them over at the lake.

"Fred…" Hope warned as the boy splashed a bit of water on her, causing her robes to darken. Fred splashed her again, so Hope retaliated, accidentally splashing Lee in the process. Lee splashed George by accident, and soon the three of them were in an all out water war, laughing as their hair became soaked.

"Ow!" Hope cried, causing the other three to stop.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked.

"Fine," Hope mumbled. Her scar really hadn't stopped hurting from the time she was in the forest until now, but it had started to get stronger. It was accompanied by an unsettling feeling in her gut, one she had passed off as exam nerves until now, but they were over. Ron had assured her that there was no way that Hagrid would ever betray Dumbledore, and he was right. The gamekeeper was loyal to a fault, even if it mean getting what he wanted. _Like a dragon_ , Hope thought. That was one of the first things he told her when they had met. But of course, the odds of him ever getting one were extremely low, yet somehow he still got one. The luck he must have, Hope would have to remember to ask for some… the luck… but what if-

Hope turned back to land and ran, wet robe fluttering behind her.

"Hope?" Lee called after her, but the young girl didn't turn.

"We need to go see Hagrid," she panted when she reached Ron and Hermione. "I just thought of something."

The other two didn't ask questions. They ran with her, leaving the three third years alone in the lake.

Fred stared after them with his mouth open. He hadn't asked Hope any questions about the night in the forest (not that he had much time, what with her having her nose always stuck in a book) but this was getting a bit extreme. He was sure that his brother and his friends were all hiding something, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Hagrid!" Hope called, banging on the door. "Hagrid!"

"Hope, what's the matter?" Hermione asked when the game keeper didn't answer.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that the one thing Hagrid wants, more than anything else in the world, is a dragon? He told me so the first time I met him. And he just _happened_ upon a dragon's egg in a bar? An illegal dragon's egg?" Hope muttered.

" _Oh_!" Hermione said excitedly.

"What?" Ron asked, still looking confused.

"Hagrid?" Hope knocked again.

"Hullo," Hagrid said, pulling open the door. "Finished yer exams, did yeh? I just put o' pot o' tea on, would yeh like some?"

"Yes, please," Ron said, but Hope cut him off.

"Sorry, Hagrid, we're in a bit of a hurry, but we do have a question for you. You remember that night you won Norbert?"

"Not really, no. I was really drunk at the time," Hagrid said, scratching his chin.

"Well, do you remember what he looked like?" Hope tried.

"Dunno," Hagrid answered, looking confused, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

Ron, who seemed to catch on, paled considerably, and Hope was pretty sure she looked the same.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head. Mighta bin a dragon dealer who didn't want ter show his face."

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid?" Hermione said. "Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," Hagrid said, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Did you talk about what you do? What kind of animals you care for?" added Hope.

"I told him I was a gamekeeper," Hagrid began. "He asked about the creatures I looked after. I told him… an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon… an' then… I can't remeber to well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks… an' then… I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks… oh yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it tre go ter any old home…. So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy."

"Did he seem interested about Fluffy?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"Well- yeah- how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-"

All three of them looked horrified as they stared at Hagrid.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" Hagrid blurted. "Forget I said it! Wait- where're yeh going?"

The trio had all gotten up and turned, running out of the hut at top speed.

"We have to tell Dumbledore!" Hermione panted.

"No!" Hope shot it down almost immediately. "We can't go to Dumbledore!"

"Hope," Hermione insisted.

"How about McGonagall," Hope compromised. "And if she thinks it's needed, she can bring it to Dumbledore."

"Fine," Hermione conceded.

The three of them made their way to the Transfiguration Professor's room, but as Hope raised a hand to knock, the door opened.

"What do you need, Potter?" McGonagall asked, all business. "I need to get to the headmaster's office. He's currently at the Ministry and I-"

"Dumbledore's gone?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger, is that a problem?"

"It's just-"

"Nothing, Professor. Sorry for troubling you." Hope pulled a protesting Hermione away by the elbow as Ron followed.

"What are we going to do?" Ron said mournfully.

"Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight," Hope said, pulling the other two up into her grandfather's study.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"Why else would he suddenly get called to the ministry?" Hermione reasoned.

"Exactly," Hope said. "He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way.

"Alright," Hermione said. "Well what are we going to do about it?"

"We go down also," Hope said simply. Both students gawked at her. "What? What do you expect us to do? Nothing? Anyways, one of us needs to wait outside of the staff room to keep an eye on Snape."

"Hermione would be best," Ron said immediately.

"Why me?" Hermione asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well, you could just say that you have a question!" Ron reasoned.

"Hope would too," Hermione argued.

"Snape hates me," Hope said simply.

"'Oh professor Flitwick,'" Ron said, putting on a high pitched voice, "'I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen _b_ wrong…'"

"Shut up," Hermione grumbled while Hope snickered. "Fine, I'll do it."

"We'll stay outside of the third floor corridor," Hope told Ron as Hermione left.

It seemed like a good idea, that was, until Professor McGonagall came by.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing," both kids said guiltily.

"Then move along! It's a beautiful day out, go get some fresh air. Go! I don't want to see you over here again."

Hope wasn't sure if she was suspecting the trio or just was being cautious, but she and Ron were forced to go back to the common room, where they went from being under the suspicious eye of McGonagall to that of Fred and George. To make matters worse, Hermione came back in a few minutes later, looking slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry!" she said quietly as the other students stared at the three of them. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I only just got away! I don't know where Snape went."

"Well then it's settled," Hope said plainly. "I'm going down the trap door tonight."

"You can't!" both Ron and Hermione said at the same time. "McGonagall's already suspicious," Ron added hastily.

"You're point?" Hope asked. "If we don't go, Snape will get the stone and," she dropped her voice even lower, "Voldemort, will come back." Both of them flinched when she said the name, but she continued, keeping her voice at a whisper, "If we don't do this, we won't have to worry about McGonagall getting mad because there won't be a Hogwarts to get expelled _from_. Voldemort will come back, and I'm just not going to sit around and do nothing. But I don't want to pull you two into this, so I'll go alone."

Both of them started to protest. "I'll take my invisibility cloak! I'll be fine! Don't worry about it."

"No way in bloody hell will we let you do that," Ron said, forgetting to whisper. Everyone stared at them, causing Ron to go red.

"I don't want you two to get hurt," Hope whispered furiously.

"If we're all there, then there's less of a chance of that happening," Hermione reasoned.

"Fine," Hope muttered after a few moments. "But I'm not going to be happy about it."


	10. Authors Note 11-5-17

**Hey guys!**

 **Hope you're all having a good day. So I know I just posted a chapter but I wanted to set a few things in line as we approach the end of the first book.**

 **I've already started to right book two, one that will be posted with this one in the same story. Currently I'm planning on writing all 7 of Hope's years and maybe a bit after too, but let's not get too far ahead of ourselves just yet.**

 **When book one is done, I will probably take a couple of weeks to just spend sometime writing book two before I start to post it, so advanced warning. For now though, I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with Hope through all this. Only about three chapters left now, so everyone get excited!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **-overlycaffeinatedhighschooler**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hope is For Fools- Chapter 9**

The worst part was waiting. Fred and George were watching the three of them suspiciously all throughout the party that the Gryffindors threw to celebrate the end of exams. Hope and Hermione decided to retire early, bidding the others goodnight but not actually going to sleep. Lavender and Parvati entered later in the night but paid no mind to the still forms of their other two dorm mates. When it finally got late enough, Hope went down to check before getting Ron and Hermione.

"You can still back out," Hope muttered as the three of them huddled under the invisibility cloak.

"No way," Hermione whispered. "We're in this together." Hope couldn't suppress her smile at the thought of having her friends with her.

Hermione checked the hallway before the three moved forward, ducking into an abandoned classroom to avoid Peeves, before going up the last staircase to the third floor.

"A harp," Rom said over the barking of Fluffy. "Snape must have left it."

"Well did anyone think to bring an instrument?" Hermione asked. Hope shook her head. She totally forgot to grab the flute.

Ron looked incredibly uncomfortable, but walked forward and took the harp in his hands before playing a few chords that caused the beast to yawn and slump to the ground.

"Keep playing," Hermione muttered, completely impressed by the ginger's skill.

The dog started to snore, and Ron stopped playing. "When did you learn that?" Hope asked, her mouth wide.

"My Great Aunt Marge," Ron mumbled. "She made us all learn."

"Does that mean the twins can play, too?" Hope said with a laugh, and Ron's smirk was answer enough for her.

Hermione cautiously approached the trap door and swung it open, jumping back in case, but the dog kept sleeping.

"I'll go first," Hope mumttered.

"No, I'll go," Ron said, much more confidently than Hope felt. "I just played a harp for it, I'm going first."

"Alright then," Hope said, stepping back.

"See you in a moment, I hope." Ron jumped down the trapdoor and Hermione grabbed Hope's hand.

"He'll be alright," Hope muttered.

"I'm alright!" came Ron's voice seconds after. "There's something nice and squishy here to break the fall! Come on in!"

Smiling ruefully at Hermione, Hope hopped in next, then Hermione followed.

"See what I mean, something squishy!" Ron said. "Wait, hold on… why is it grabbing my ankles."

"Merlin's-" Hope said a word that made Hermione let out a little squeak. "It's devil's snare."

"Are you two alright?" Hermione called out. The snare had wrapped itself around Hope's ankles and began to move up her legs before attaching to Hope's waist.

"Fine," she choked out. She could hear Ron grunting next to her. Hermione was making her way over to the damp wall and pushed the remaining Snare off her. She stood in horror, watching as it wrapped around her two friends tighter and tighter.

"Stop struggling!" Hermione yelled to the two of them. "It's just going to tighten more!"

"Great… advice," Ron choked out.

"Devil's Snare… Devil's Snare," Hermione muttered. "What did Professor Sprout teach us about Devil's Snare?"

"It likes… dark and damp…" Hope gasped.

"But what should I do?"

"Light… a fire!" Hope called.

"But we haven't gotten any wood!" Hermione called out.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed, "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh right!" Hermione yelled. She pulled out her wand and sent a jet of bluebell flames towards the plant. Within seconds, it released it's hold on the two young wizards and they crawled over to join Hermione at the wall.

"Well… that was… fun," Hope choked out, and Hermione gave a watery laugh.

"We're alright, Hermione," Ron said, breathlessly. "Don't worry. Lucky you two pay attention in Herbology."

"This way," Hope said, pointing towards a door. The three of them tiptoed over to it, backs flat against the wall.

They walked down a sloping ground, the constant dripping of water the only noise other than their footsteps.

"Can you… hear something?" Hermione muttered. Hope strained her ears.

"Are those… wings?" Hope responded. "What? Do we have to duke it out with a bird?"

"There's a light ahead," Hermione said, ignoring Hope while Ron began to laugh.

They reached the end of the passage, and Ron pushed open the door. Bugs, millions of them, were in the air, circling around. Blue ones and golden ones except… those weren't bugs.

"Keys," Hermione breathed out. And there was a broom, waiting right there.

"Alright, we need a plan," Hermione said, turning around, but Hope wasn't there. "Wh-" she looked up, and the red headed girl was high in the air, broom soaring.

Hope put her chest down on the broom, ducking under all of the keys as she soared past. They streaked at her head, but months of Wood's grueling practices had prepared her for this. She reached out a hand and snagged the key with the crumpled blue wings. All of the keys looked as if they turned on her, sharp ends pointing right at her-

"Shite," she muttered. She shot down, passing Hermione the key. "Open the door and get through!"

The girl did just that, pulling Ron in. Hope soared through it, and Ron slammed it shut. There were several thunks against the oak door, signaling the keys had missed their mark.

"You're stupid," Hermione said simply.

"I do try," Hope said dryly, hopping off the broom. Lights flickered on in the room, revealing a large chess board. A look came over Ron's face, and if the situation wasn't so serious, Hope would have laughed. He looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Don't look so happy," she teased. "This is still life or death."

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron replied. "We play our way across." He walked forward and touched a black horse that looked like it was waiting for something like this. It sprung to life and the knight upon it dismounted. Ron swung his leg around and got up on the horse.

"Where do you want us?" Hope asked.

"Hope, you take bishop, and Hermione be the castle." It was as if the chessman were listening, as they moved off their spots to let Hope and Hermione join. The two of them walked up hesitantly.

"They're not going to bite," Ron teased. Hope rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Weasley, what now?"

"White always plays first in chess," Ron said, gazing at the opposite end of the board. "Yes, look, there they go. Allright, Pawn to B1!" he called.

Ron began to direct the black pieces, and they obeyed. Hope was impressed. He was calmer than she could ever hope to be.

"Hope- move diagonally four squares to the right." Hope listened, doing as he said. Ron moved a knight, and a small flinch overcame his face. Hope soon realized why, as the white queen smashed it to the floor and pulled him off the board.

"Had to let that happen," Ron said, regaining his composure. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on." Hermione hesitantly went forward to where the piece was and reached out a hand, unsure of what to do. It looked as if the piece smirked at her as it sauntered off the board.

There were a couple of times that Hope had to "gently" remind Ron that she and Hermione were in immediate danger.

"Right, sorry 'Mione," Ron muttered as he moved the bushy haired girl to the left to avoid getting hit down by a pawn. "We're nearly there. Let me think- let me think…"

The white queen turned towards Ron, and it looked almost as if she had a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Yes…" Ron muttered softly. He looked up again. "It's the only way… I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Hermione shouted as Hope said, "You're kidding me, right?"

"That's chess," Ron snapped at them. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me- that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Hope."

"But-"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"There has to be another way, Ron."

"There isn't," Ron snapped. "Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

"Hope," Hermione pleaded.

Hope looked up at Ron, who had a dead set expression on his face. Hope knew that expression. It was the one she always wore when her stubborn streak kicked in. She sighed, realizing there was no way she was talking him out of this.

"Alright," she said finally. Hermione continued to protest, but it was to no avail. Ron stepped forward, and the queen pounded as she had been waiting to do. She struck Ron across the head with her stone arm. The boy crumpled to the ground, causing Hermione to lurch forward.

"Stay!" Hope called to her. "If you move now, this is all going to be for nothing." Shaking, Hope moved three spots to the left. The white king threw his crown at her feet, and Hope let out a sigh. She and Hermione ran forward towards Ron and Hermione went to check his pulse.

"He's breathing," Hope called after checking his chest.

"What if he's-"

"'Mione, you know as well as I do that he'll be alright. What's next, d'you reckon?"

"Well we did Sprout," Hermione said, taking a shaky breath. "Flitwick must have been the keys, and it looks like this was McGonagall. That leaves Quirrell and Snape, and I think maybe Dumbledore."

The two moved straight through the next chamber after they happened upon an already knocked out troll ("That's one last thing to worry about," Hope said as Hermione gagged). The next room held a small table with what looked like potion vials on it. As soon as the two stepped forward, black flame erupted in front of them and purple behind it.

"There's a scroll," Hermione said, moving forward. She held it out so they both could read it.

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One of among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Chose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand on either end,_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Shite," Hope muttered, and she found that she had been saying that a lot tonight. Hermione, on the other hand didn't look as scared as Hope felt.

" _Brilliant_!" she marveled. "This isn't magic- it's logic- a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"I suck at logic puzzles," Hope muttered. Hermione sent her a glance.

"You don't have to lead everything, you know," Hermione said gently. "Anyways, everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"Well which one's which?" Hope asked, staring at the bottles.

"Give me a minute," she muttered. She picked up the paper and read it over several times. She pointed at them all, muttering to herself. At last, she clapped her hands together.

"Got it!" she called. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire towards the stone."

Without thinking, Hope picked it up and downed it in one before hurrying through the fire, leaving Hermione's screams behind her. She would be damned before she ever let her friends get any more hurt than they already were.

"Oh it's you," Hope said, putting on a bored expression.

"Me," Quirrell said calmly. "I wondered when I would be meeting you here, Potter." He snapped his fingers and ropes sprang up, wrapping around Hope. She tried to struggle but the ropes just tightened.

"You were my second choice, you know," Hope said, keeping a bored voice on. "After Snape, that is. I just didn't think you were ever capable of it. I guess it was also you who tried to kill me in quidditch. Twice, I may add."

"Like Snape would have the guts to try to kill you. No, you look to much like Lily,' Quirrell said. Hope couldn't quite fathom what he was talking about. "And I almost succeeded, if it weren't for your friend Mr. Weasley. Or the healers from St. Mungo's. Maybe I would have succeeded the first time if Snape hadn't been muttering the counter jinx under his breath."

"Oh sure," Hope drawled. "Snape was trying to save me. Ok, that's likely."

"Why do you think he wanted to referee the next match so much," Quirrell continued, and Hope couldn't help but notice the quivering in his voice wasn't there anymore. "He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really, that he thought he could have stopped me. All of the teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he _did_ make himself unpopular… and what a waste of time on his part, because I'm just going to kill you tonight."

"You can try," Hope taunted.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew your friend Ron would have seen me coming to look at what was guarding the stone."

"Ah right, you let in the troll. I would have thought you would've made it a bit harder, Quirrell," Hope answered.

Quirrell scowled, obviously getting annoyed with the eleven year-old.

"Wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

Hope had long since noticed the Mirror of Erised sitting in the center of the room. She made a show of whistling a random tune before yawning (half out of fake boredom and half out of real tiredness). Quirrell's scowl just became more and more pronounced as Hope whistled.

"You aren't as good as you think you are, Quirrell," Hope drawled. "I mean, if three _eleven year-olds_ could get past all of your 'efforts' than it obviously isn't really impressive."

"Do you have the ability, Potter, to _shut up_?"

"Honestly, it makes sense that it wasn't Snape, seeing as he would have at least made it difficult." Quirrell chose to ignore this comment, instead focusing on the mirror.

"This mirror is the key to finding the stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping the frame in different places. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's in London… I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"

"You could try breaking it," Hope offered. "But you may just screw yourself over."

"I see the stone," Quirrell muttered. "I'm presenting it to my master… but where is it?"

"This is kind of amusing actually," Hope commented. "You don't happen to have some tea, do you?"

"I don't understand," Quirrell continued, ignoring Hope entirely. "Is the Stone _inside_ the mirror? Maybe I _should_ break it."

"I vote yes."

"Shut _up_!" roared Quirrell.

Hope tried to argue, but the ropes moved up to cover her mouth. Grumpily, she shut her mouth, but her mind was still racing. If the one thing she wanted more than anything was to keep Quirrell from getting the stone, then she would be able to see it in the mirror. She just had to be able to look in it.

She tried to edge her way towards the mirror, but Quirrell noticed this and, with a snap of her fingers, the ropes tightened, causing her to fall over.

"What does the mirror do?" Quirrell muttered to himself. "How does it work? Help me, master!"

Hope must have hit her head hard because she was for sure imagining things. It was as if a voice was coming out of Quirrell's turban.

" _Use the girl… use the girl_." Quirrell snapped his fingers again and the ropes fell off of her.

"Come here, Potter. Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Instead of doing the smart thing and moving forward, Hope got up and spat on where Quirrell was.

His eyes burned as he whipped out his wand, causing Hope to fly forward and slam down on the ground. The wind got knocked out of her and she started to see stars, but she was _not_ about to show Quirrell that she was in pain. Instead, she got to her feet and glared at the man.

"Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Hope looked forward, but instead of seeing the usual image in the mirror, she saw herself, giving her usual smirk, holding up a blood red stone. Mirror Hope dropped it in her pocket, and Hope felt a weight appear in her pocket. Mirror Hope held up a finger, silencing her and Hope tried to keep her face as neutral as possible.

"Well, what do you see?" Quirrell asked.

"I won the house cup for Gryffindor," Hope said sarcastically.

"Get out of the way," Quirrell said, adding a curse. He pushed Hope and she hit against the wall, knocking her mouth. She felt blood bloom, causing her scowl to deepen.

"She lies… she lies…"

"Come back here, Potter!" Quirrell called "Tell me the truth, what did you see?"

Hope spit a mouthful of blood onto Quirrell. "Screw… you…" she gasped out.

"Let me speak to her… face-to-face…" The high pitched voice spoke out again.

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough… for this…"

Hope couldn't do anything but stare as Quirrell unwrapped his turban. It was something straight out of one of Dudley's t.v shows. Hope would have screamed, but she couldn't make a sound. Where the back of Quirrell's head should have been, an old withered face was instead. It was as white as snow with red eyes and slits for nostrils. It looked almost like a snake, and Hope knew immediately who, or what, it was.

"Hope Potter," Voldemort hissed.

Hope tried to move, but she couldn't. For some reason, the only thing she could think about is, when she and the Weasley's had spelled the snowballs to hit Quirrell, they were actually hitting Voldemort. _What a thing to think about when you're pretty much facing immediate death_ , Hope thought to herself.

"See what I have become? Mere shadows and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…. Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

So that plan was down the drain. There was no point in Hope denying it. She felt herself loosing feeling in her legs, and it took all her strength not to stumble backwards.

"Better save your own life and join me… or you'll meet the same end as your parents… They died begging me for mercy…"

"Go to hell," Hope spat, blood filling her mouth once again.

"How touching," Voldemort hissed. "I always value… bravery… Yes, girl, your parents were brave… I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight…"

"Shut up," Hope whispered, an odd ringing in her ears.

"But your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you…"  
"Shut up!" Hope said, louder this time.

"Now give me the stone unless you want her to have died in vain."

"SCREW YOU!" Hope yelled. Her wand was in her hand in a matter of moments. She ran towards the door, ready to cast whatever spell she could to get rid of the flames.

"SEIZE HER!" she heard Voldemort yell. She didn't dare turn around. Didn't trust her legs to not give out. She just kept running, up the stairs, towards the door, but… hands wrapped around her wrist, yanking her backwards. She fell, smacking her head for the third time. Madame Pomfrey was going to kill her. She got to her feet, refraining from groaning, and turned, wand ready to hit Quirrell. But the man was on the ground. Hope pointed her wand at him, shaking slightly.

But Quirrell stayed hunched over, so Hope turned back towards the door.

"Seize her! SEIZE HER!" Hope dropped her wand as her scar shot with agony, Quirrell knocking her clean off her feet and landing on top of her. Both of his hands were wrapped around her neck and Hope was gasping for air, her scar burning. A scream of agony sounded, but Hope realized it wasn't coming from her.

"Master, I cannot hold her- my hands- my hands-" Quirrell let go of Hope, staring at his hands which were red and blistered. He was still pinning Hope to the ground with his legs, causing Hope to struggle.

"Then kill her, fool, and be done!" Voldemort screeched.

Quirrell opened his hands, looking to kill her, when Hope grabbed him by the face-

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell collapsed and rolled off her. She stood up and grabbed his arm, causing him to scream again and whither on the floor. She had time, she realized through the blinding pain of her head. Hope prayed to God that her plan would work, as she took a fallen rock and cut a jagged line on her palm.

With Quirrell screaming behind her, she ran towards the stone wall and pressed her hand against it, causing the wall to melt away. Hogwarts will always answer to those whose blood runs through it's walls. She shut her eye and walked through and then-

Somehow, Hope found herself at the entrance hall, a trail of blood behind her. SHe stumbled up the staircase towards the Hospital Wing .

"Miss Potter?" came McGonagall's voice.

"Hello Minny," Hope slurred. "I may need to go see Poppy." And then the young girl collapsed.


	12. Chapter 10

**Hope is for Fools, Chapter 10**

 **All deserved rights go to JK Rowling**

"Wood's going to kill you."

Hope blearily opened her eyes to find Angelina Johnson sitting next to her. The girl's caramel hair hair was pulled back into a bun and it looked as if she just came from Quidditch practice.

When she saw Hope's eyes open her face broke into a large grin. "You're up!" she said excitedly.

"How long was I out?" she groaned.

"Two days," Angie said, wincing. "The quidditch final is tomorrow. Wood's going berserk."

Hope groaned. "At least I didn't sleep through it. Now I just have to let Poppy let me go."

"Good luck with that," Angie snorted. Hope looked over at the table next to her bed.

"Fred was here?" she asked, motioning to the book. Sherlock Holmes was sitting there, just as it had been when she had been at the Hospital Wing the last time.

"Every day," Angie said with a smile. "He'll be upset he missed you. Ron had to drag him out by the ear earlier this morning so he would go eat."

"Is Ron alright?" Hope said. The last she had seen of her friend, he had been on the ground knocked unconscious.

"He and Hermione are perfectly fine," Angie assured the younger girl. "Madame Pomfrey released them yesterday."

Hope sighed. She had been really worried about the two of them. Hermione was probably furious that she didn't talk to her before going through the flame.

"Do you want me to go get them?" Angie asked.

"Hope!" Hermione and Ron ran towards their best friend.

"No need," Hope told Angie as the Hermione practically jumped on top of her.

"Are you alright?"

"Let her breath, 'Mione," Ron chuckled.

"You're an absolute fool," Hermione said, tears flowing down her face.

"Yeah, but you love me," Hope joked, hugging the girl back.

"Alright, Miss Granger. Let Miss Potter go." Madame Pomfrey came over, a small smile on her face. Reluctantly, the brunette let go of Hope, but grabbed her hand.

"Nice to see you again, Poppy," Hope said.

"Miss Potter, what did I say about getting into trouble?"

"Not to do it?" Hope offered.

"And what did you do?"

"Got into trouble," Hope groaned.

"Mmhm," Madame Pomfrey said. "Well you managed to hit your head pretty badly, but that's all cleared up, as is the cut on you hand. You also broke your jaw but that's fixed as well."

"So I'm alright?" Hope asked eagerly.

"Yes, Miss Potter, you're alright." Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"Does that mean I can play in the match tomorrow?" Hope said, going to swing her legs around the bed.

"It most certainly does not!" Madame Pomfrey answered, stopping the girl from getting up.

"But you said I was alright," Hope pouted.

"Not that you can go run off and play quidditch!" Pomfrey answered, causing both Hope and Angie to groan.

"But I have to play, Poppy! If I don't, Gryffindor will have to forfeit the cup and Ravenclaw will win!"

Madame Pomfrey looked at the girl for a long moment before finally saying, "Alright."

"Yes!" both Angelina and Hope said.

"But, you have to stay here for the rest of today. I'll let you leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hope squealed, hugging Angie. They had a chance.

X

There were piles of sweets at the end of Hope's bed, candies that looked to be half of the sweet shop. Ron and George were all too happy to eat them with Hope, Fred taking up residence by her side. Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione spent most of the day with Hope, the latter two leaving only when the Gryffindor Quidditch team arrived.

"Alright," Wood started, all of the team sitting on chairs surrounding Hope's bed. "Ravenclaw's seeker is a second year named Cho Chang. I've only ever seen her play twice in their games this year, and she seemed to just tail the seeker until they found the snitch. Then she'd out race them. That's the only reason Ravenclaw has made it this far."

"Well lucky for us, Hope has the best broom in the school," George Weasley said.

"That, and she's the best seeker in the school," Fred added. He had one hand attached to Hope's holding tight.

"You're too kind, Freddie," Hope teased, squeezing his hand.

"Oh just kiss already," Katie Bell sighed. Hope turned bright red.

"Oi, shut it, Bell."

"Whatever you say," Katie said in a sing song voice.

"So back to the matter at hand," Wood said, glaring at his team. "We need to make sure we're 190 points up before we catch the snitch." That shut everyone up real fast.

"190?" Alicia Spinnet asked, a look of worry overtaking her face.

"Because our match against Hufflepuff was so fast, we didn't have time to get more points like Ravenclaw did," Wood explained. "Katie, Angie, and Licia, you guys need to get as many points as you can as fast as you can. Fred and George, keep Ravenclaw from getting the quaffle. Hope, that leaves you to get the snitch only after the girls get the points."

"Shouldn't one of us at least be keeping an eye on Hope," Fred protested. "I mean, if George and I are both worrying about Katie, Angie, and Licia, then that leaves Hope to fend for herself."

"I can manage," Hope answered.

"Hope, you've managed to get in trouble at every quidditch game," Katie reasoned.

"Yeah, but that was because I had Quirrell trying to kill me." By this point, everyone knew a version of what had happened beneath the school. Only Hermione and Ron knew the full truth, though.

"Fair point," Licia conceded.

"You're not seriously considering this, are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm a big girl, guys. I can take care of myself for one quidditch game," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

"Well ok then," Wood said. "It's settled."

"Excuse me, but I need a word with Hope." Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing, his robe billowing out behind him. The team blanched at the sight of the headmaster.

"Oh... of course, Headmaster," Wood said rather sullenly, standing up. He looked disappointed that he wasn't able to lecture his team anymore. Angie, Licia, Katie, and George followed suit.

"I'm alright, Fred," Hope muttered to the boy who still was holding tightly to her hand. Reluctantly, Fred stood up and followed the rest of the team out of the hall.

Hope was none too happy to be left alone with the headmaster. She had never fully trusted the man. But there wasn't much she could do as he entered in and took a seat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his half moon spectacles perched precariously on his nose.

"Fine," Hope muttered. _No thanks to you_ , she wanted to add.

"I want to assure you, Hope, that what happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows." It sounded like he was trying to make a joke, but Hope didn't laugh.

"I've realized," she scoffed, popping a chocolate frog into her mouth.

"I believe your friends Mister Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madame Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it," Dumbledore continued. She, of course, had already been told all of this from the twins themselves.

Hope didn't respond. She sat there, staring at the headmaster with a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

Dumbledore took this in stride, though, and said, "I'm surprised Hope. I thought you would've asked about the stone. I know that I am curious where it went."

"Why?" Hope asked.

"Well, because it should be destroyed," Dumbledore stated. "That way it could never get into Voldemort's hands."

If Hope was surprised at the headmaster's use of Voldemort's name, she didn't show it. Instead, she asked, "But that would mean Nicolas Flamel will die." Hope said.

"They have enough elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then yes, they will die."

"Voldemort's still going to try to come back," Hope replied.

"Yes, he is. He left Quirrell to die. He shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Hope, while you may have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time- and if he's delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Hope wasn't keen on talking to the headmaster, but maybe he could actually be useful. "Voldemort… he said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me anyway?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply and, in Hope's opinion, very dramatically. "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day… put it from your mind, Hope. When you are older… I know you hate to hear this… when you are ready, you will know."

Hope thought the headmaster was being quite stupid, but didn't have the effort to argue. Instead, she asked. "Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died to save you, Hope. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign… to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever, it is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked with something so good."

Hope found this odd. She wouldn't exactly describe herself as 'good'. When Professor Binns gave his talk on dark and light wizards, she found she didn't really care for either side. She decided to describe herself as a grey witch, something that she, funnily enough, had said to the sorting hat back in September.

"Quirrell said Snape-"

" _Professor_ Snape, Hope," Dumbledore interjected.

"He said Snape," Hope continued firmly, "couldn't possibly be the one to try and kill me because I was too much like 'Lily'. Did he mean mum?"

"You mother and Professor Snape were friends for a time when they were at Hogwarts. I believe that they lived near each other." Hope had to gawk at this. Her mum… friends with _Snape_?

"I believe they fell out of touch in their fifth year, when your mother became friends with your father."

"Well why would that have driven them apart?" Hope inquired.

"Professor Snape had never been very fond of your father. The rather detested each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then your father did something Professor Snape could never forgive." He paused as if waiting for Hope to say something else. When she didn't, Dumbledore continued, "He saved his life."

" _What_?" Hope asked, not able to hold back her shock.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, rather dreamily. "Funny how people mind works, isn't it? Now I have a question for you, Hope, if you don't mind me asking."

He took Hope's silence as an answer. "How did you get out of the chamber?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, professor," Hope answered, keeping her face neutral. "Anything else, Professor?"

X

The Gryffindor team walked out to deafening applause. Half of the stadium was decked out in gold and red with lions plastered on signs and faces. It seemed that Hufflepuff was also cheering for Gryffindor. It made sense, seeing as if they won, they would also have enough points to win the House Cup, making it the first time in years that Slytherin didn't win. Hope spotted the familiar 'Potter for President' poster flying high in the air and couldn't help but grin.

Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain and then Hope mounted her broom, soaring into the air with the rest of the teams. Hope flew the highest, leaving the chasers to score their points. She knew she was going to have to distract Chang from the snitch when she found it, at least until Katie, Angie, and Licia scored their points.

But it seemed Wood had one thing right. Chang followed her through the air, landing right next to her.

"Glad you're feeling better," she said, and it seemed rather genuine. Hope was surprised. The girl didn't seem like the one to make nice small talk.

"I am too," Hope replied. "Nice day for Quidditch. It's Cho, right?"

"Bit hot," Cho replied. "And yeah. Cho Chang. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same," Hope answered.

"Too bad I'll have to beat you," Cho said in a friendly manner. Or as friendly as one can be when smack talking another.

"You can try," Hope answered.

"And that's another goal for Gryffindor!" came Lee's announcing, "That makes it 20-0."

Only 17 more goals to go, Hope thought bitterly.

As the game progressed, Hope found herself more and more having to fly away from the snitch instead of towards it. And every time, Cho followed, just to figure out that Hope was faking it. The game drew on and on, one hour, two, and now going on five. It seemed that Ravenclaw was better than Wood's initial thoughts. The score was 320 to 500. They just needed one more goal. One more, and then Hope could catch the snitch.

But both sides were getting tired, and it was easy to tell. Fred and George had their work cut out for them, keeping the bludgers away from the chasers, who were trying everything in their power to get the last goal. Wood, to his credit, was managing to save most goals thrown his way. Hope had to keep Cho away from the snitch while still avoiding the bludgers hit her way.

And there were a lot of bludgers. It seemed that the Ravenclaw beaters were done playing nice. The were swinging their bats at everything possible, hitting bludgers towards the chasers, Wood, and mostly, Hope.

The eleven year old scowled as she ducked another bludger aiming at her head. She did _not_ feel like spending the end of term in the Hospital Wing .

"Spinnet in possession. She passes it off to Johnson who- Oh no. She drops it, the bludger falling to Davies. Davies, in possession. Davies heading for the goal, passes it to Tegan and- Wood saves it, thank God. Passes it back to Bell who passes it to Spinnet. She really is a lovely girl, shame she won't accept when I ask her to Hogsmeade-"

"Jordan!"  
"Sorry, Professor, but that's the truth. Spinnet passes to Bell who passes it back to Spinnet. C'mon, Licia, just a bit further, dodges Herrington, two bludgers and- SHE SCORES 320-510 to Gryffindor!"

Hope's heart gave a jolt. They did it. They were up 190 points. And-there's the snitch. She lurched forward, flattening herself to the broom. Behind her, she heard Cho do the same.

"It seems that seeker Hope Potter once again is diving. Chang is close to follow, per usual. The hurtle to the ground and-"

Hope reached out her hand, ducking as a bludger shot towards her head, and grabbed the snitch.

"SHE HAS IT! HOPE POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Hope grinned so wide that she felt like her face was going to break. SHe had done it. She caught the snitch, and they won the cup. They won the tournament.

Then Angie, Licia, and Katie were there, hugging her so tightly she felt like she was going to break a rib. But she didn't care. Fred and George came, joining the hug and shouting, "We won the cup! We won the cup!". Wood came in, crying, and the team flew to the ground, one giant hug.

They all tumbled off their brooms, grinning like lunatics. Hope went to stand up, but Angelina said, "Oh no you don't, Missy. You just got out of the Hospital Wing ." The older girl turned around, gesturing for Hope to jump on her back. Rolling her eyes, Hope got on her back, and Angie gave her a piggyback ride over to where a tearful Wood was taking the cup from an equally as tearful McGonagall.

Hermione ran over with Hope's camera. "Get together, guys, I want a picture of this!"

Laughing, the team all held each other, Hope still perched on Angie's back, Wood still holding the cup. For a moment, Hope forgot about Quirrell and the dungeon. For a moment, Voldemort wasn't a threat that Hope knew would some day come to light, no matter what Dumbledore said. For a moment, Hope was happy, with her friends and, more importantly, her new family.

X

"Hope, are you coming to the feast?" Hermione asked, poking her head into their shared dormitory. Hope had slept until late that morning after being up all night to celebrate the Gryffindor win the night before. Now was the moment Hope had been dreading. The end of term was tomorrow, and Hope had to go back to the Dursley's.

"I'll be down in a moment," Hope replied. Hermione glanced worriedly at her friend, but decided to leave her be, going out of the dorm.

Hope sighed. She pulled out a blood red stone from her night table draw. The philosopher's stone glimmered up at her in the sun light. She had taken it with her out of the dungeons, not wanting to leave it with the dieing Quirrell. But she hadn't figured out how to destroy it. She tried _reducto_ , _bombarda_ , and even _bombarda maxima_.

Nothing worked though. That was, until, Hope had remembered something Percy Weasley had said to her one of the many times she was distracting him while Fred and George pulled off a prank. Runes could be significantly more powerful than spells when used correctly.

She had rummaged through her trunk until she found one of the many books she had gotten from her parents vaults. It was a book on runes. She had already read it over during her stay in the Hospital Wing and had bookmarked the page she had to use. _Sowulo_ , the thunderbolt. A rune used to destroy things. She took out a thin knife and carved the rune into the stone. She barely had time to throw it on the ground before it exploded, leaving nothing but a scorch mark on the rug.

"Wicked," she muttered, before deciding to spend her summer reading up on the rest of these runes.

X

The train ride home was like a silver lining to the end of term. Hope sat in a compartment with Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Angelina, and Licia- Katie opting to go spend the time with Wood much to the delight of the rest of the Gryffindor team. Seamus, Neville, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati had offered to have the three of them in their compartment, but the trio had declined. Instead, they spent the ride home playing exploding snap and talking about Gryffindor's spectacular win of the House Championship. In the end, DUmbledore had awarded Hope, Ron, and Hermione for their bravery and skills, making it a landslide for Gryffindor.

Somehow, with everything going on, the trio still managed to get good grades on their exams (though Ron vowed it was all a cheat seeing as Goyle passed too). Hermione was freaking out because they were given a letter saying not to use magic outside of school ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," Fred said sadly). They sped past muggle towns and farms, hills and valleys, all the way talking and laughing. Hope didn't want to go back to the Dursley's, but before she knew it, they were pulling up to the platform, and Fred was helping her take her trunk of the train.

It wasn't hard for to spot her children in the swarm of Hogwarts kids. Bright red hair wasn't to common, especially not in three kids. Or… four. There was a girl on the back of one of the twins, the other helping pull her trunk. Her hair was a darker red, when that Molly recognized immediately of the pictures Ron had sent her of him with Lily and James' daughter.

She was laughing at something Ron had said from her perch on Fred's back, holding hands tightly with a brown haired girl next to her.

"You must come stay next summer, both of you," Ron said to the two smiling girls.

"Yeah, we can play quidditch in the back garden and watch Hope cream us all," Fred joked.

"You two are loads better than me," Hope argued, poking Fred in the side.

"Bye Hope!" a dark skinned boy said.

"Have a good summer, Dean!"

"See you, Potter."

"Bye!"  
"Enjoy your summer Hope!"

"You too!"

"Still famous?" Ron asked.

"Trust me, once I get home, no one will care who I am," Hope assured him.

"Look, mum!" Ginny Weasley called, "There she is! It's Hope Potter!"

"Be quiet, Ginny," Molly Weasley scolded, "It's rude to point."

The herd of children walked over to the mother, and she asked, "Busy year?"

"Very," Ron huffed.

"Thanks for the fudge and sweater, Mrs. Weasley," Hope said, smiling.

"It was nothing, dear."

"Well I better get going," Hope said, "I got a cab to catch."

"Have a good holiday, Hope," Hermione said, hugging her tightly.

"Don't let the muggles get you down," Ron said, giving her another hug.

"Oh, I won't," Hope answered Ron. "They have no idea that were not allowed to use magic outside of school. I'm going to have some fun this summer."

And with one last hug to all her friends, Hope turned and flounced out of King's Cross, an extra spring in her step that she didn't think she was going to have.


	13. Chapter 11

**Guess who's back! As a Christmas/ Hanukkah/ Kwanzaa/ Winter Solstice/ Holiday treat for you all, BOOK TWO HAS BEGUN! Yay! I'm really excited for this book because I have loads planed with Lockhart, Fred and Hope *wink wink*, the chamber, and so much more! I also am really trying to develop Hope's relationships with the other characters in this book! Currently, I'm a few chapters in but damn writers block is getting to me, so it may be a bit slow at first. Make sure you follow/favorite so you get notified when I update! Thanks so much for your continuous support to Hope, Ron, and Hermione, and I hope you all enjoy this new adventure. Happy Holidays!**

 **Book 2 Chapter 1-**

Albus Dumbledore had always feared that Hope Potter would turn out more like her ancestors than he had hoped. The girl had a fire inside her and an undying courage that made her perfect for Gryffindor. But she also had a darkness, and a cunning side, and that was what Albus feared.

He had hoped to keep her relation to Salazar a secret, but it seemed that was no longer possible. Somehow, she had managed to figure her way out of the chamber with a fire in the doorway. Albus couldn't help but think that she had figured out how to use her founders blood to her advantage and that, more than anything, terrified Albus.

X

Not for the first time that week, Hope Potter stormed out of her aunt and uncle's house, her hair a deep black and her eyes as dark as night. She had once again gotten into an argument with Petunia and Vernon over her owl. Hedwig had been hooting in the early hours of the morning, waking up not only Hope but also Vernon and Petunia.

"GET BACK HERE, GIRL!" came Vernon's shout, his face purple as he stuck it out the doorway. Hope flipped the bird at him before sprinting down the street, her hair flying out behind her.

Hope slowed down as she reached the intersection of Magnolia Crescent and Privet Drive, scowling. Her life had been hell ever since she had gotten back from school. Vernon and Petunia had taken all of her supplies and locked them into the cupboard under the stairs as soon as she had walked in the door. She had gotten most back soon after, but it was the fact that she couldn't use them that bugged her. Not to mention that they put a padlock on Hedwig's cage, making it so she couldn't owl any of her friends.

Not that she would need to, she thought, scowling. None of her friends had written to her over the summer. Not even Fred, who Hope had secretly been wanting a letter from, had written her, no matter the amount of times he had promised to do so.

And to top it all off, today, her birthday, Vernon had planned his dinner party. One that Hope was supposed to avoid at all cost, hide in her room, and pretend that she didn't exist.

Hope scowled harder, her hair turning into a pitch black, one that matched that of her father. Her father and mother were another touchy subject with Vernon and Petunia. Her mother was Petunia's sister, one that she hated and never talked about, this Hope was forbidden of talking of her. Just to annoy her guardians, Hope would switch her hair between looking like her mother and looking like her father.

That was the good thing about being a metamorphmagus. Hope could change her hair and eyes to be whatever she pleased. Meaning, Hope thought menacingly, that she could never look like her aunt, uncle, or cousin. Her slim form and lightning scar made sure of that.

The scar was one of the other sources of arguments in the Dursley's house. It was a constant reminder of what she was and where she came from. It was a reminder of why she was left on the Dursley's doorstep. And Hope wished that somehow, being a metamorphmagus would let her get rid of the scar, but apparently being hit by a dark curse couldn't be erased.

Hope got jerked out of her thoughts by a pair of large, green eyes looking through a bush. At least… she thought they were eyes. Hope looked again, but they had disappeared. She sighed. God, she was so bored that she had started to see things. She really needed to get a life.

Deciding it would be better to get some work done than wander around Privet Drive aimlessly, Hope turned back towards the house and went back in, making a show of slamming the door.

It seemed that Vernon had already left, leaving Petunia in the kitchen cooking dinner for the night. "Go make yourself scarce, why don't you," Petunia said with a scowl. "You're annoying underfoot."

"Pleasure to see you too, Petunia," Hope said, rolling her eyes before exiting into the garden.

Her life really was shit, wasn't it, Hope thought bitterly. No friends, no family, no nothi-

There it was again! The green eyes, staring at her through a bush. Hope jumped up and stared at the bush, right as a jeering voice sang,

"I know what day it is!" Dudley waddled up towards where Hope was standing.

"Oh, Dudders, I'm so proud! You finally learned the days of the week," Hope drawled. "Well done!"

Dudley ignored her, opting instead to say, "Today's your _birthday_. How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?"

"More friends than you've got, at least," Hope sneered.

"Why're you staring at that hedge?" Dudley said suspiciously as he hiked his trousers up his fat bum.

"Making small talk now, are you?" Hope said coolly. When Dudley didn't say anything, Hope continued, "I'm just trying to decide the best spell to set it on fire. Want to help me?"

Dudley stumbled back a few steps, a look of comical fear on his face. "You c-can't- Dad told you you're not to do magic- he said he'll chuck you out of the house- and you haven't gotten anywhere else to go-"

"Remember all those _friends_ we talked about, Dudykins?" Hope snarled. " _Jiggery pokery! Hocus pocus- squiggly wiggly_ -"

"MUUUUUUUM!" Dudley screamed, tripping as he dashed towards the house. "MUUUM! SHE'S DOING THE YOU KNOW WHAT!"

Hope laughed hard, rolling the leather jacket she had acquired over the summer farther up her arms. Petunia knew that she hadn't actually been doing magic. For one, she didn't have a wand. Not to mention that the bush and Dudley were not in anyway harmed. But that didn't stop her from sending a frying pan at Hope's head and then giving her a list of chores to do in the garden.

By the time she was done, her favorite Holyhead Harpies t-shirt was soaked through with sweat (having already thrown off her leather jacket) and her back was aching from bending over flower beds.

Wish they could see the famous Hope Potter now, Hope thought as she went inside and downed the pitiful dinner before Petunia rushed her up the stairs. Petunia was already in her salmon cocktail dress that just made her abnormally long neck look longer. And as Hope passed by the living room, she got a sight of Dudley and Vernon bulging out of their suits.

"One word, girl," Vernon threatened as she passed by, before she made a show of stomping up the stairs and slamming the door. She turned to collapse on her bed, but green eyes, the same green eyes she had been seeing all day, were staring back at her.

"Well at least I know I'm not crazy," Hope muttered after getting over her initial shock. She stared at the creature sitting on her bed. It was wearing a long pillowcase cut to fit like a dress and it had bat like ears.

"May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?" Hope heard Dudley say.

The creature frantically got off her bed and bowed, it's thin nose touching the carpet.

"Um… hello," Hope said.

"Hope Potter!" it squeaked. Hope flinched at the thought that they may have heard her downstairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, miss! Such an honor it is…"

Hope held back her groan. She was back to being famous, wasn't she. "Thank you," she choked out after taking a breath. She moved to sit down in her desk chair, pushing aside a stray potions book. "Who are you?" she asked, trying her best not to seem rude.

"Dobby, miss. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf."

"What's a house elf?" Hope blurted out before she could stop herself.

"It's a creature, miss. One that's bound to serve one wizarding family for all eternity."

"Not to… not to be rude or anything," Hope continued, "but it's not the best time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom."

Dobby's face fell at these words, and Petunia's high pitched, fake laugh sounded, causing Hope to cringe.

"Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," Hope amended, "just… is there a… um… reason for you being here?"

"Oh yes, miss. Dobby has come to tell you, miss…. It's difficult, miss… Dobby wonders where to begin…"

"Well, why don't you sit down, Dobby," Hope said gesturing to her unmade bed.

The look of horror on the elf's face caused Hope to start. And then, to her horror, it burst into tears. Very loud, very distracting tears.

"S-sit down? Never…. _Never ever_!"

The voices downstairs faltered, and Hope cursed. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to offend you or anything- please, _please_ stop crying!"

And to her relief, the elf choked back it's next sob. "Offend Dobby? Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard- like an _equal_ -"

Hope led the elf back to her bed where she sat it down, trying to get it to be quiet and be comforting at the same time.

"It's alright, Dobby," Hope said. When at last the elf took a long, shuddering breath, Hope said, "Does your… family… know you're here?"

Dobby shuddered and then, without warning, jumped up, took Hope's bedside lamp and started to hit himself over the head.

"Dobby! _Dobby no_!" Hope grabbed the lamp and wrestled it from the screaming elf.

"I'm sorry, miss, but Dobby had to punish himself. Dobby snuck out without his family's knowledge. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door, miss." Hope cringed. That was _torture_ and was illegal!

"You shouldn't have to do that, Dobby," Hope said.

"Dobby doesn't mind, miss. 'Tis the life of a house elf."

"It sounds like an awful life," Hope muttered. Dobby didn't hear. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she tried. She almost regretted saying that, as Dobby started to wail.

"Dobby! Dobby please stop," Hope whispered. "If the Dursley's hear, I'm dead!"

"Hope Potter asks it he can help Dobby… Dobby has heard of your greatness, miss, but she has never heard of your goodness."

Hope blushed fiercely at these words. "I'm… I'm not great… and I'm not good… not in the slightest… I'm not even that brave… or that smart, or… anything, really… now Hermione, she's top of our year and um… she's really great…"

"Hope Potter is modest and humble."

"I'm really not-"

"Hope Potter speaks not of her triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort, you mean," Hope said. Dumbledore once told her that fear of the name increases fear of the name itself and, as much as Hope didn't want to agree with the headmaster on anything, he was right.

But Dobby didn't seem to agree, as he clapped his hands over his bat like ears and said, "Ah, speak not his name! Speak not his name!"

"Dobby heard tell that Hope Potter net the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago… and that Hope Potter escaped again!" Hope couldn't help but get caught up on the second. From what she's heard, only his 'followers' called Voldemort the Dark Lord. So Dobby must have been tied to one of those families. And a Hogwarts one at that, if he knew about the dungeon.

"Well… yeah, that did happen," Hope admitted.

"Ah, miss!" Dobby gasped, dabbing his face. "Hope Potter is valiant and bold! She has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Hope Potter, to warn her, even if he _does_ have to shut his ears in the oven door… _Hope Potter must not go back to Hogwarts_."

Silence fell on the room, Hope at a lost of words.

"W-what?" she spluttered. "You've got to be kidding. I-I've got to go back! What do you expect me to do? Stay here? I don't belong here! In case you couldn't tell, the Dursley's hate my guts! And I belong at Hogwarts!"

"No, no, no!" Dobby squeaked, putting its hands over its ears. "Hope Potter must stay home! She must stay safe! She is too great, too good to lose! And if Hope Potter goes back to school, she will be in mortal danger!"

"Like that's new," Hope scoffed. "I was in the Hospital Wing at least three times last year, not to mention St. Mungo's. And that's not even considering the amount of times Quirrell and Voldemort tried to kill me!"

"There is a plot, Hope Potter! A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," Dobby whispered. "Dobby has known for months, miss. Hope Potter must not put himself in peril. She is too important, miss!"

"How am I supposed to do anything, Dobby, if I'm not at Hogwarts?" Hope's mind wandered back to something Hermione had told her last year. _She didn't have to do everything by herself_. But this, if there was a plot centered around her, she had to do something.

"That's it, miss! Hope Potter must not do anything!" Dobby cried.

"Is it Voldemort?"

Dobby let out a small squeak at the name, but said, "Not- not _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ , miss!"

"Well it's not like he has a brother," Hope grumbled. "And anyway, Dobby, I'm safer at Hogwarts than I would be here. It has all that extra protection. You know, _magic_ and stuff."

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen!" Dobby agreed, and Hope rolled her eyes. Why did everyone think that the only reason Hogwarts was safe was because of Dumbledore? What about McGonagall? Or any of the other amazing professors that are the reason the stone didn't get stolen earlier that year? "Dobby has heard that Dumbledore's power rivals that of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength but miss," Dobby's voice dropped to a squeaky whisper, "there are powers that Dumbledore doesn't… powers that no decent wizard…"

And then, without warning, Dobby jumped up and seized Hope's desk lamp again, beating himself over the head with it and heaving ear splitting yelps.

The silence that fell downstairs made Hope almost have a heart attack. She wrestled the lamp from Dobby and shoved him in the closet, hissing at it to be quiet before shutting the door and flopping down on her bed, opening her battered copy of Sherlock Holmes right as Vernon swung the door open.

"What- the- _devil_ \- are- you- doing?" Vernon whispered furiously, his purple face coming inches from Hope's.

"What does it look like?" Hope sneered. "I'm reading. I know it's a foreign concept to you."

Vernons face turned, if anything, more purple. "You've just ruined the punchline to my Japanese golfer joke… One more sound, and you'll wish that you've never been born, girl!"

Hope stuck her tongue out at his back while he stormed out of the room, shutting the door normally behind him as to not alert the rest of the company of what was going on.

Hope waited a few moments before throwing open the closet door.

"See that? That's the treatment that I get from them every. Single. Day!" Hope seethed. "At least there I actually have _friends_ at Hogwarts!"

"Friends that don't even write to Hope Potter?" Dobby asked in a way that Hope could only think was a faux innocent tone.

Hope immediately knew something was up. "Dobby," she started slowly, "how do you know that my friends haven't been writing to me?"

"Hope Potter must not be angry," Dobby said, stiffening. "Dobby did it for the best!"

" _Dobby have you been stopping my letters_!" Hope wanted to yell, but kept her tone in check, making sure the Dursley's wouldn't hear her.

"Dobby has them here, miss," Dobby said anxiously. He pulled out a large bundle of parchment. Letters, so many letters that Hope's friends had written to her. Her _friends_. She recognized Hermione's neat writing, Ron's messy scrawl, Fred's scribble, the one that Hope always lectured him about fixing. Angie and Licia and Katie's tight writing were in some too, and Hope even saw a letter with Oliver Wood's handwriting and one with Cedric Diggory's. Her friends had been writing to her. She had friends.

"Give them here, Dobby," Hope said, staying calm. They were the same words she had uttered to Draco Malfoy a year previously.

"Hope Potter mustn't be angry-"

"We're a bit late for that," Hope said. Her hair was slowly turning from black to red.

"Dobby hoped that if Hope Potter thought his friends forgot him-"

"Thanks for letting me know they didn't," Hope said furiously. "Now give me those letters!"

"Not until Hope Potter gives Dobby her word that she will _not go back to Hogwarts_!"

"Give me those letters!" She lunged forward and grabbed them out of the elf's hands, holding them tight to her.

"Then Hope Potter leaves Dobby no choice," the elf said, a flicker of sadness in it's eyes.

Hope knew it was going to happen, but had no ability to stop it. She could only sprint after the elf who had started to run down the stairs, somehow not making a sound.

"... tell Petunia that very funny story about those American Plumbers, Mr. Mason, she's dying to hear…"

Hope ran up to the elf but stopped short. Petunia's pudding, the one she had been working on all day, was floating in the air, going towards the Dursleys. Dobby was crouched up on a cabinet, his hand in front of his face.

"Dobby," Hope pleaded. "Don't… they'll kill me!"

"Hope Potter must say she's not going back to Hogwarts!"

"No!"

"Say it, miss!"

"I can't!"

"Then Dobby must do it, miss. For Hope Potter's own good."

All of the years of Hope running, running from Dudley, running for the heck of it, had prepared Hope for this moment. She ran forward and caught the pudding, dropping only a single sugar violet in the process. Dobby vanished with one last tragic look.

All the Dursleys turned around, the Masons close to follow. Hope was standing there, rather foolishly, with a pudding in her hands.

"Hello," Hope said, hastily placing the pudding back on the counter.

"Who's this?" Mrs. Mason asked, her gray hair slicked back into a tight bun, not unlike the one Professor McGonagall wore.

"Just our niece- very disturbed- meeting strangers upsets her, so we keep her upstairs- very disturbed-"

The look Vernon gave her made Hope sure that, if she didn't leave right this instant, she would be flayed alive, so Hop turned and fled reaching the stairs as a shriek sounded, the undeniable shriek of an owl. She turned, her heart skipping a beat.

A shriek of Mrs. Mason caused Hope to jump onto the landing, just in time for a running Mrs. and Mr. Mason to make it out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

Hope turned to run upstairs, but Vernon grabbed her by the back of her shirt, flinging her off the stairs. Hope groaned as her head hit the wall opposite to her. Vernon shoved a letter at her, one in a parchment envelope.

"Read it," he hissed.

"I rather not," Hope sneered.

"Go on girl, read it! Seeing as you like reading so much."

Scowling, Hope opened the letter.

"What. Does. It. Say?"  
Hope cleared her throat before reading,

Dear Miss Potter,

We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine.

As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, paragraph C).

We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the international Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

Enjoy your holidays!

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

 _Ministry of Magic_


	14. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year! I hope you all had a good holiday!**

 **Chapter 2**

Hope stormed upstairs, her black hair flowing behind her. She kicked her door open, making it dent the wall behind her, and stalked around her room, collecting her parchment, quills, books, and the few other things she had unpacked since she got back. There was no way in hell that Hope was going to stay here, now or ever again. She threw on her leather jacket and grabbed Hedwig's cage before slamming the door of her empty room behind her.

She pounded downstairs and almost ran face first into a purple Vernon.

"Get upstairs," he seethed.

"Get out of my way," Hope nearly growled.

"Or what?"

Hope pulled out her wand and pointed it at the man who took a slight step back before regaining himself.

"You can't use that on me or you'll be expelled," Vernon said.

"You want to test that?" Hope sneered. "Go ahead, we'll see how you end up."

It was obvious that Vernon didn't want to test it, as he backed away from the cupboard under the stairs, allowing Hope to storm forward and pick the lock, before she yanked out her trunk and broom, throwing the things she had collected into it. She glanced around inside, making sure she wasn't leaving anything before slamming the cupboard shut, flipping the bird at the fuming Dursleys, and exiting the house, making sure to break one of the glass pieces in the door while she did it.

Hope made it all the way to the intersection of Privet Drive and Kepler's Circle before she stopped to think of what had just happened. She had done it. She had really left. It felt as if a weight had lifted off her shoulders but then…

It was the middle of the night. She had no place to go. She _could_ go to London, but that was a long walk away and there was barely a chance she could get a cab at this time of night. She could owl Ron, but there was no way it would get there until at least tomorrow morning. Hope was stuck, with nowhere to go. And _God_ this trunk was heavy. Groaning, Hope sat down on a bench nearby and laid her trunk down at her feet, placing Hedwig's cage in front of her.

She pulled her worn leather jacket tighter around her slim form. For the middle of end of July, it really was quite cold. Her black hair hung down in loose waves, keeping her neck warm. She pulled out a piece of parchment and one of her pens, not wanting to use a quill in the middle of the streets.

 _Madame Bones,_

 _It has come to my attention that there has been a misunderstanding regarding the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, paragraph C. If you would be so kind, I would greatly appreciate a meeting with you. Thank you so much for your time._

 _Hope Potter_

 _Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

 _Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin_

Hope read the letter over before deciding it sounded professional enough, adding on her full title to make it sound a bit more impressive. Then she took one of her pins from her hair and picked the lock of Hedwig's cage, giving the letter to the bird and letting her, for the first time in a while, fly free.

But she immediately regretted it. She was now completely alone. Sighing, she pulled out the pack of letters she had taken from the house elf. Hope pulled off the top one and ripped it open, recognizing Ron's scrawl almost immediately.

 _Hope,_

 _Are you alright? You have us all worried here. You've not been responding to any of our letters. Write back soon, alright? Fred keeps moping around the house and writing letters to you. It's actually kind of disgusting, in a sweet sort of way_ (Hope chuckled as she could picture Ron gagging at the words) _. I miss my best mate, Hope. See you soon, alright?_

 _-Ron_

Smiling, Hope pulled out another letter, this time from Hermione.

 _Hope,_

 _Ron says you haven't been responding to his letters. Is everything alright? I'm betting it's just the muggles, but he's really worried. Write to him, alright?_

 _Anyway, how's your summer? Have you been doing anything interesting? My summer has been pretty boring, considering. I've spent a lot of time reading the new textbooks, and I expect you've done much the same. Which one's your favorite? I personally like the Defense one, but I'm betting you like the History. Write soon, ok? And don't let the muggles get you down, Hope. See you soon!_

 _-Hermione_

Hope laughed. Of course Hermione would have already started to read her new textbooks. Hope hadn't gotten hers yet, obviously, but she was definitely looking forward to her new History one.

Hope yawned. It had to be really late now. The sky was already black, and the moon was shining bright over the houses of Privet Drive. In a few hours, the rest of the town would be awake and Hope, in theory, would be nowhere to be found.

She stretched her legs out onto the bench, laying her head down on a bundled up sweater she had pulled from her trunk. She could rest… for a few minutes…

Hope's eyes swayed shut, leaving the girl fast asleep on the bench.

Two hours later, Hope was jerked awake, the light just rising over the trees. A stray cat had jumped up on her, causing Hope to jump up, flailing around for a few moments before she composed herself again. It seemed like as good a time as any to start walking, so she stuck her wand through her hair and grabbed all her things before picking up her things and making her way through the streets.

But Hope had a weird feeling. Something that she couldn't shake. Like someone was following her. Or somethin-

"Need a ride?" came a familiar voice. Hope nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to find Angelina Johnson. She was seated in a red minivan, and her caramel hair was pulled back into a tight braid.

"Angie!" Hope said, absolutely shocked to see the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Fred, George, and Ron went to your house last night," Angie said, to Hope's surprise. "They said you weren't there. Scared the pants off of everyone, you did. Ron, Fred, and George wanted to come but their mum went absolutely bonkers when they came back after having stolen their dad's car."

"Speaking of," Hope said as Angie got out to help her load her things into the trunk of the car, "what are you doing driving around here? Aren't you only fourteen?"  
"Fifteen, technically," Angie said, "I just turned it. Anyway, I just… borrowed my older sister's licenses."

"You have an older sister?" Hope asked curiously.

"Yeah, but she's not a witch." The two girls got into the car and Angie shifted the gears to drive, merging back onto the road.

"Where are we off to?" Hope asked, stretching her legs out. Angie swatted at the girl's legs.

"The Burrow," Angie replied. "Everyone's there waiting."

"The Burrow?" The name sounded familiar, but Hope wasn't sure where from.

"Yeah, it's the Weasley's house," Angie explained.

Hope looked at the clock face on Angie's dashboard. It was four am, meaning she had barely got any sleep last night.

"What do you mean by 'everyone'?" Hope yawned. SHe was really hoping there weren't too many people. She was so tired, she didn't think she could stand socializing for that long.

But as Angie pulled up to a lopsided house, her fears were recognized.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Hermione cried, rushing forward and pulling Hope into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, 'Mione," Hope groaned.

"Let her breath, Hermione," Ron sighed, the boy walking up. He had grown over the summer, now towering over both Hermione and Hope. He grinned at the sight of her, and Hope mirrored his face.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Hermione said, grabbing Hope's hand. Hope squeezed it comfortingly. "We were all so worried. You are alright, aren't you?"

"I'm fine," Hope said fondly.

"Well in that case," Hermione let go of Hope's hand and swatted the girl over top of the head.

"Ow!" Hope said, putting a hand to her head.

"Stupid!" Hermione said.

"Alright, 'Mione," Ron said, chuckling.

"If you ever do anything like that again," Hermione threatened, and Hope felt a pang of fondness for the brown haired girl.

Hope, Ron, Angie, and Hermione entered the house to find Fred and George sitting at the kitchen table as Mrs. Weasley bustled around cooking food.

"It's good to see you, Hope," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at the girl.

"It's good to see you, too," Hope said, smiling at the mother like look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

Fred and George were both smiling at her, mischievous grins on their matching faces.

"How're you, Hope?" the asked in unison.

"It's good to see you two idiots," Hope said, smiling.

"Idiots? Us?" Fred said, putting a hand on his chest.

"Never," George agreed. Hope rolled her eyes, used to these antics.

"Licia and Oliver send their regards," Angie said. "They're both away."

Hope was about to reply, but a streak of red stopped her in her tracks. What looked like a young girl had just run up the stairs, a look of terror on her face.

Ron followed Hope's gaze and groaned. "Oh, that's just Ginny," Ron said. "My little sister."

"She's slightly starstruck by you," Fred continued.

"Totally barmy, if you ask me," George added.

"No one did," Mrs. Weasley said, dumping eight sausages onto Hope's plate, one that Hope hadn't even realized was in front of her.

"Alright, well I'm glad you're ok, Hope," Angie said, hugging the younger girl, "but I've got to get home before Kelly realizes I took her license."

"Alright," Hope agreed. "Thanks, Angie, I mean it."

"Stay out of trouble, then," Angie said with a smile. All three Weasley boys snorted.

"Hey! I am perfectly capable of staying out of trouble," Hope argued.

"Sure you are," Ron said.

"If last years anything to go by, then you're right," Fred agreed.

"Oh shut it," Hope said, taking off her jacket and putting it on the back of her chair.

Mrs. Weasley added a few fried eggs onto Hope's plate and Hope thanked her.

"Blimey, I'm tired," Fred said, stretching out. "I think I may go up to bed and-"

"No you will not!" Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes flaring. "It's your own fault you've been up all night." Hope had a thought that this may have had something to do with the three stealing their father's car. "You're going to degnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand-"

"Oh mum-"

"And you two are joining him," Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at George and Ron. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added to Hope. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car-"

But Hope, tired as she was, wasn't about to leave her best mate yet again, said, "I'll help the boys. Honestly, it's fine-"

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work. Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject-"

She pulled a heavy book from the mantelpiece, causing George to groan.

"Mum, we know how to de-gnome-"

He was cut off by a door being pushed open, and a thin man with bright red hair that was balding at the top walked in, causing all of them to stop what they were doing.

"What a night," the man, Hope was betting was Mr. Weasley, said. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned."

"Find anything, dad?" Fred asked eagerly. Hope knew that the Weasley's father worked for the ministry, but he never knew quite what he did.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," Mr. Weasley yawned. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness…"

"Why would anyone bother making door key shrink?" said George.

"Just Muggle-baiting," Mr. Weasley sighed. "Slee them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it… Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keep shrinking- they'll insist they keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face… But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe-"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. A look of guilt passed over Mr, Weasley's face, as he said, "C-cars, Molly, dear?"

"Yes, Arthur, cars," Mrs. Weasley continued, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while _really_ he was enchanting it to make it _fly_."

Mr. Weasley blinked.

"Well, dear, I think you will find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if- er - he maybe would have done better to, un, tell his wife the truth… There's a loophole in the law, you'll find… As long as he wasn't _intending_ to fly the car, the fact that the car _could_ fly wouldn't-"

"Arthur Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"We may want to go," Hope muttered to Ron, who seemed to not notice as he watched with fascination as the scene between his two parents unfolded in front of them.

"You made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Hope arrived this morning after your sons flew your car to his house!"

"Hope? Hope who?" He looked around, spotted Hope, and nearly jumped.

"Good lord, it's Hope Potter! Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about-"

" _Your sons flew that car to Hope's house and back last night_!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"

"Did you really?" Mr. Weasley said, turning to George, Fred, and Ron, "Did it go alright? I-I mean," he faltered as Mrs. Weasley practically fumed, "that- that was very wrong, boys- very wrong indeed…"

"Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered to Hope who was grateful to get out of the kitchen. She, Ron, Fred, and George, snuck upstairs.

"This," Hope whispered to the three of them, "is the best. House. Ever."

X

Life at the Weasley's wasn't anything that Hope had been expecting. She slept on the floor of Ginny's room, the younger girl never talking to her, but spent most of her days out and about with the boys. Hope could normally be found either in the back garden playing two v two quidditch with them, or holed up in the Twin's room, watching them invent more pranking tools.

The ghoul in the attic would drop pipes every time it thought the house was getting to quiet. A talking mirror would shout things out on occasion. And that mixed with the constant explosions from Fred and George's room meant that the house was never quiet.

But the most strange thing about the Burrow was that everyone seemed to like Hope.

Mrs. Weasley found a reason to fuss over the state of Hope's socks and tried to force her to eat fourth helpings of everything ("You're too skinny!"). Mr. Weasley, as Hope soon found out, had an obsession with all things Muggle and found reasons to sit next to her at the dinner table so he could bombard her with questions about life with the Muggles, asking her to explain how things like rubber ducks and the postal service worked.

Ginny had stopped running away any time Hope walked into the room, but still refused to make eye contact with the older girl or talk to her.

The day where their Hogwarts letters arrived was a sad day for Hope. It meant that soon, they would be going back to school, and as much as Hope normally wanted to be at Hogwarts, she loved the Burrow.

"Letters from school," Mrs. Weasley called as they all ambled down for breakfast. "Dumbledore already knows you're here, Hope- doesn't miss a trick, that man." Hope scowled at the mention of the headmaster, and Ron stepped on her foot from under the table. But Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice, as she went on cooking breakfast.

Hope took her letter from a smiling Mrs. Weasley and opened it, reading over the usual information before turning to the book list.

 _Second year students will require:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_

Miranda Goshawk

 _Break with a Banshee_

Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Gadding with Ghouls_

Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Holidays with Hags_

Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Travels with Trolls_

Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Voyage with Vampires_

Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Wanderings with Werewolves_

Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Year with the Yeti_

Gilderoy Lockhart

Fred, who had already finished his list, put his chin on Hope's shoulder to read hers.

"You've been told to get all of the Lockhart books, too," he said, scowling at the thought.

"The new Defense teacher must be a fan," Hope agreed, pushing his chin off her shoulder. He smiled playfully as he sat back down next to her.

"Oh don't give me that," Hope rolled her eyes. Ron, who was on her other side, gagged, causing Hope to throw him an annoyed look.

It was common knowledge that there was no relationship between Fred and Hope (granted they were both a bit young), but they both flirted shamelessly with each other anyway, causing Ron a great deal of disgust.

"That lot won't come cheap, mum," George said as he put down his own list. "Lockhart books are bloody expensive."

"Language!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded, swatting her son over top the head. "Anyway, don't worry. We'll manage."

 **As always, review, favorite, and follow! Thanks guys**


	15. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ 1-3-18

**Hey guys,**

 **So just how it was brought to my attention before that this story is similar to another, I am now being told this again. I have already addressed this issue and said my piece, but it seems people have decided that I am obviously plagiarizing this piece.**

 **Now, I know this is incredibly wrong, and most of you do too, but people have begun attacking this story. With my life already stressed as it is, this is just making it worse.**

 **This story has gone from something I look forward to writing and sharing with you all to something that makes people hate me, and frankly something that I am no longer enjoying thanks to them. So, until further notice, this story has been put on hold.**

 **Thank you to all who have watched Hope grown with me thus far. You guys keep me going even in the darkest times. It's thanks to you that I've been able to take this character so far.**

 **And to those of you who have been me there's no other answer than me copying someone's work, I hope you guys come to understand that this is the case. I doubt any of you will believe that because you're so adamant that I'm a plagiarizer, but all that matters is I know that what I am doing by writing my story is purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers, so I would not steal someone else's work.**

 **I'm sorry to any of you who look forward to my updates and reading about Hope, but all the happiness I have gleaned from writing is now mixed with anger and stress to the point where I can't do it anymore. I will hopefully be rewriting this story and will let you all know, but until then, thanks for all of your support, and I hope the people who feel it kind to attack me with their accusations are proud of what they've done.**

 **Thanks again guys**


End file.
